To Love Oneself
by MercenaryGrax
Summary: As time goes by and Naruto's loneliness grows, he resorts to spending more and more time with a clone of Naruko, the name given to his Sexy Technique's form. Without friends or loved ones, he slowly begins to fall in love with her. What will happen when society shuns him for being with someone that is essentially himself, only different?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Yep, another new story. Don't worry, I only had these two new stories planned. After this, I'll begin working on new chapters for my other stories again, I promise. lol.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, this is a Naruto x Naruko pairing story with a unique twist: Naruko isn't Naruto's sister or a female version of him from an alternate dimension. This Naruko is actually a part of Naruto! I know this idea is bound to get me some grief from people in the form of flames and the like, but this idea just popped into my head and I had to roll with it.**

 **Anywho, now that all that's been said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of To Love Oneself!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Isolation**

Naruto sighed to himself as he left the Hokage's office, thinking about everything he had just heard. He _definitely_ learned some things tonight!

First, it turns out that he is something called a jinchuriki, a person that houses one of the nine bijuu. Which bijuu did he hold? Why the most powerful of the bunch: the Kyuubi. This would explain why everyone was always calling him 'Demon' and treating him as if he didn't exist or beating him up for practically no reason. Damned bastards.

Second, he learned that the Hokage had been lying to him his entire life thus far. The Hokage knew all along that Naruto was a jinchuriki and yet he kept it secret from him, which was probably one of the worst decisions he could have made! Because of this, he decided that he could no longer trust the Hokage. After all, if the Hokage was lying about why he was hated all this time, then what the hell else was he lying about?! Did the old man know who his parents were and he just wasn't telling him for some fucking reason?!

Third, he learned that he would _never_ be able to perform the regular Clone Technique due to having such a high amount of chakra and the fact that he'd never have the kind of chakra control needed to perform such a technique. If the Hokage knew this, he should have offered Naruto some kind of alternative rather than allowing him to fail the test **three fucking times**! After all, didn't some kid in the year ahead of him graduate despite being completely unable to use ninjutsu and genjutsu?! How the hell was _that_ fair?!

Thinking about all of this, Naruto couldn't help but grit his teeth and clench his fists from all the fury he felt right now. Storming away from the Hokage tower as he made his way back home, he wasn't surprised to see some drunk come stumbling towards him with a rake held in his hand.

Sighing, Naruto performed the Shadow Clone Technique and told his clone to deal with the idiot while he slipped past the drunkard and continued on his way. As he walked, Naruto thought about his life and the fact that he was now truly alone in the world. Well, maybe not _fully_ alone. He _did_ still have the Ichiraku family as friends, but he suspected that they were only kind to him because he was a frequent customer at their ramen stand. He didn't count Iruka-sensei as a friend because he never really put forth the effort to get to know or understand Naruto as a person. Iruka wasn't exactly the fairest teacher either, treating him like a misbehaving idiot even when he tried his hardest in class to pay attention and do things right. It wasn't his fault that Mizuki was always fucking sabotaging him!

So, as he entered his apartment, he released a sigh and flopped down onto his couch. "I'm...really alone." he said quietly. "I wish I knew what to do."

It was at this point that he heard a voice in his head. " _You have me._ "

Blinking in shock at the foreign voice in his head, Naruto jolted up off the couch and looked around. "W-who said that?" he asked aloud.

Giggling could be heard within his head from the feminine voice. " _Summon a Shadow Clone and you'll see._ " the mystery woman said.

"A Shadow Clone?" he questioned curiously. When there was no response, he shrugged and formed the hand seal required before shouting out, " **Shadow Clone Technique!** "

When the smoke cleared, there stood one of his Shadow Clones, but instead of an exact copy of him, it was in his Sexy Technique's form. "Hello Naruto-kun." she said. "You may call me Naruko."

Naruto looked her up and down a few times before plopping himself down on the couch and bringing a hand to his forehead. "Great, I'm going insane. I must be."

The now named Naruko sat down beside Naruto and placed a hand gently on his leg. "No Naruto-kun, you are most certainly _not_ going insane. But...you _are_ lonely. Your desperate desire for a single friend that would never betray you, a friend that would always be with you and would cherish you for who you are...well, it gave birth to me. In a sense, I suppose I'm like an alternate personality now, but that's not quite accurate. I'm a new entity inside of you, given form and life by your special type of chakra." she explained.

Blinking in confusion at this, Naruto looked at her and frowned. "Special chakra? You mean the Kyuubi's?" he questioned curiously.

Shaking her head in the negative, Naruko gave her host a smile and patted him on the cheek. "No Naruto-kun. Something that nobody in this village knows about is that you possess what is known as holy chakra. It's a special type of chakra that can be used to purify people, exorcise demons, and perform other such miracles. One such miracle is giving me life inside of you." she explained.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this as he looked into Naruko's eyes. "How come nobody's ever noticed such a thing before? Or...do people know and they just didn't tell me? Just like the Kyuubi…"

Naruko sighed and shook her head. "The Hokage likely knows, and I'm pretty certain our godparents know as well. But you already know the Hokage won't be honest with you, and our godparents have never been around to take care of you. So you wouldn't have been able to talk to them about this anyways."

Clenching his fists tightly, Naruto looked down at his lap and asked, "What about my parents? Are they still around? Did they abandon me? Where are they? What happened to them?"

The female clone of Naruto sighed and wrapped her arms around Naruto, hugging his head to her rather sizable breasts. Hey, they were fifteen years-old and she was a high C-cup already. Give her a break! "Naruto-kun...our parents are dead. Our father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He's the one that sealed the Kyuubi within you. Our mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and she was a beautiful woman that was just so happy to be pregnant with you. Our mother could use something called Adamantine Sealing Chains that were strong enough to hold down the Kyuubi of all things. I'm sure you would have loved them both very much if they had lived."

Naruto was shaking from a mixture of grief and anger. "My...my own _father_ sealed the Kyuubi within me? He cursed me to this fate? Why? Why would he choose a village like this over his son?!"

Naruko sighed and began to stroke her friend's hair gently. "He...was a fool that believed wholly in the village and its people. Our father truly believed that they would see you as a hero for holding the beast back from destroying the village. You _should_ have been seen as a hero, true, but...you weren't. The higher-ups in the village made sure of that now, didn't they?" she asked rhetorically. "Truly, our father was a naive fool."

Sighing as well, Naruto nodded slowly and hugged Naruko gently, afraid that if he hugged her too tight, she'd disappear just like a regular Shadow Clone would. "What about our mom? Did she agree with his decision?"

Sensing Naruto's nervousness, Naruko placed a gentle kiss atop his head and giggled a bit. "You can hug me a bit tighter if you want to Naruto-kun, I won't pop immediately like a regular Shadow Clone would. It would take a fatal blow to make me pop." she said, giggling just a little more. "As for our mom, she argued against sealing the Kyuubi inside of you. She wanted to seal the Kyuubi within her again so that when she died, the Kyuubi would go with her. Our father wouldn't listen though. She eventually had to help him because they were running out of time to make a decision and he was the only one between the two of them strong enough to still do the sealing."

Naruto blushed at the kiss, but found himself smiling all the same at the affectionate gesture from his newest/only friend. Listening to everything she said, he sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I see. Poor Mom." he said quietly. "I bet that couldn't have been easy on her."

Naruko shook her head and just continued to rub Naruto's back gently. "It wasn't. Our mother hated every damn second of it, but she knew there was no other choice but to seal the Kyuubi within you. You were the only one in the village that could possibly contain it. After all, only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyuubi."

Looking up into Naruko's eyes, it was obvious that Naruto was confused. So before he could ask the question, she beat him to it. "Naruto-kun, something you weren't taught in the academy, probably because the Council decided to remove it from the academy curriculum for some reason or another, is that the Uzumaki's were a clan once. They were wiped out however in one of the previous wars and the survivors were separated, each going their own way. Thankfully, Kushina was already in Konoha at the time, or she might have died."

Sighing, Naruko gently pet Naruto's hair and offered him a melancholic smile. "The Uzumaki's were famous for their skill in fuinjutsu, the Sealing Arts. They were also known for their dense chakra and their longevity. Many of them lived long lives and could perform some amazing feats." she explained.

Smiling at this information, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little better at the knowledge that he was from such an amazing clan. After a little while of just relaxing together, Naruto yawned and began to rub at his eyes tiredly. "I'm getting sleepy." he said quietly. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." he admitted, not seeing anything wrong with such a thing.

Naruko smiled at Naruto and helped him up off the couch. As she guided him to his room, she replied with, "Sure Naruto-kun. I'll even cuddle with you if you want?" she suggested, wanting nothing more than to bring comfort to her creator.

Naruto was more than happy to hear this and couldn't help but smile brightly as they entered his room. The two of them, not seeing anything wrong with it, began undressing and went about changing into their nightwear. When they climbed into bed together, Naruto couldn't help but notice that his nightshirts didn't fit Naruko very well. They were a bit too tight in the chest and it looked like the buttons would pop off at any moment.

Gulping as he stared at her, he found himself blushing and quickly turned away to try and hide this fact. Naruko, confused by this, wrapped her arms around his midsection and snuggled against him, her breasts pressing against his back and causing him to blush even more. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Don't you want to cuddle?"

Nodding slowly, Naruto replied with, "I...I do. But...but…" Sighing softly, Naruto shifted until he was facing Naruko again. When she felt his erection pressing against her leg, he saw her gain a healthy blush as well. "S-see? That!" he exclaimed in a panic.

"I...I see. I didn't realize my body would arouse you. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea…" she admitted shamefully. When she went to get out of the bed, Naruto grabbed hold of her hand and kept her from leaving. Looking back at him, she frowned and quickly curled up against him again. "Okay, I won't leave Naruto-kun. I just thought that maybe...you were uncomfortable with me being in your bed with you."

Shaking his head in the negative, Naruto began to gently run his fingers through Naruko's hair and offered her a smile. "No...I want you to be here. I'm just...nervous. That's all. Plus, you're a really beautiful girl. And we're both fifteen… It's...well...it's only natural to get aroused like this." he said bashfully.

Naruko found herself blushing at his words, but smiled all the same. "Thank you Naruto-kun. If I were to be perfectly honest, I think you're attractive as well. As for the arousal...well, it'll go down in time, I'm sure. For now, let's just try to get some sleep. It's been a long day and you _definitely_ need the rest." she said with a warm smile on her face.

Nodding slowly, Naruto slowly closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep. However, right before he could fully drift off into Slumberland, he felt Naruko's lips on his cheek. This action caused him to blush again, but he didn't open his eyes. Instead, he let himself drift off to sleep, content to just lay there in Naruko's arms.

Watching as her creator fell asleep, Naruko sighed and shook her head sadly. _This village has done far too much to you Naruto-kun. They really don't deserve someone as precious as you. We need to get out of this village and find someplace that will accept us both. But...one thing at a time. We need to become stronger first. We can't leave this village until the two of us can defend ourselves and each other from anything this village can and_ will _throw our way in an attempt to keep their precious_ weapon _from leaving. But don't worry Naruto-kun, together we'll grow stronger than anyone could ever dream of becoming. And we'll start by befriending the Kyuubi._

 _ **Three Days Later**_

For the past three days, Naruto had been something of a shut-in. He had only gone out to procure food and drink and spent most of his time secluded in his home. When Hiruzen had attempted to spy on Naruto to check on his status using his crystal ball, all he got back were distorted images and nothing more. After three days of this, he had had enough and figured it was time to check on Naruto to see if he was alright. It was also time to find out what the heck had happened in Naruto's apartment to prevent him from peering inside.

However, when he arrived at the apartment, he saw a note on the front door telling people that he was away at Ichiraku's and would be back later. Thinking on it for a moment, Hiruzen debated on following Naruto to the ramen stand to confront him directly, or perhaps investigating the apartment to see if he could gather any clues about what he was up to in here.

After a few short moments, the Sandaime Hokage nodded and used his key to enter the apartment. Shutting the door behind him, Hiruzen began to look around for anything out of the ordinary in the apartment. So far, he couldn't see anything that would prevent him from spying on Naruto, but that was just with simple observation skills. Walking into the kitchen, Hiruzen glanced around for a moment before making his way towards the fridge. Opening it, he peered inside and saw something that shocked him. Inside was fresh fruit and vegetables, non-spoilt milk, and many other such groceries that looked to have been freshly stocked. The shocking thing about this is the fact that Naruto _hated_ eating his fruits and vegetables. He had tried numerous times to get the young lad to eat them, but he had put up such a vehement argument against such a thing that Hiruzen had no choice but to give up in the end.

Filing this intriguing information away for later, the Hokage proceeded into the bedroom and glanced around. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, when he went to examine the closet, he found women's clothing hung inside, along with a variety of new outfits for Naruto to wear. Curious about this, he proceeded to the dresser and pulled open the drawers before finding something that caused him to blush. Inside one of the drawers were neatly folded women's underwear: both bras and panties.

Quickly closing the door, Hiruzen turned around and walked over to the bed, sitting himself down upon it. Raising a hand to his head, he began to ponder what these clues could mean. _Has a woman moved in with Naruto-kun? Or, Kami forbid, has he started to dress as a girl? Has his mind finally broken and he's lost all touch with reality?_ He wondered to himself.

Deciding to forego the search for what was causing his crystal ball to malfunction, the Hokage left Naruto's apartment and proceeded to make his way to Ramen Ichiraku, where he knew Naruto was likely to be waiting.

 _ **Naruto & Naruko**_

The Ichiraku's were concerned when they saw Naruto walk in with almost an exact copy of himself, only female, talking with her as if she were an entirely different person. Yes, this copy of Naruto was beautiful in her own right, but she was still just Naruto, wasn't she? So why was he treating her as if she were his best friend in the world right now?

Shaking that thought off, Ayame beamed at the two of them, which was still odd to her, and asked, "Hello Naruto-kun. What can I get for you today?"

Naruto blinked at this and looked over at Naruko, who simply shrugged in response to his unasked question. Looking back at Ayame, he nodded his head towards Naruko. "Just give me my usual two bowls of miso to start with. But, before you go to get that started, shouldn't you take Naruko-chan's order too?"

Ayame looked a little unsure at this, but, not wanting to insult Naruto, she turned to Naruko and offered a polite smile. "Of course. What can I get you Naruko-chan?"

Naruko frowned slightly as she could easily tell that Ayame's smile was strained somewhat. It was obvious to her that this girl was concerned about Naruto's current mental state, so she knew they'd have to do some damage control here _somehow_. Still, the beautiful blonde teenager decided to say, "I'll take one miso and one pork to start with please and thank you Ayame."

Nodding, Ayame gave the orders to her father to get started on before she returned to the two Naruto's. Looking into Naruto's eyes, she frowned sadly at him. "Naruto-kun...are you alright? We haven't seen much of you these past three days. And now, here you are coming into our stand with a clone of yourself, acting like she's a real person and your best friend in the world. Did something happen that we need to know about?"

Sighing at this, knowing that it was bound to happen eventually, Naruto reined in his anger at hearing Ayame insist that Naruko wasn't a real person. Instead, he looked into the Ichiraku woman's eyes and shook his head. "I learned some things the other day, Ayame-chan, that proved to me that I can't trust even the Hokage anymore. He's been lying to me my whole life and I don't know how much else he's been lying to me about. And you _know_ that I don't have any friends besides you and Pops. So...Naruko-chan was born. Please don't try and tell me she's not a real person, because she _is_ her own person. She has her own personality and everything! So what if she's just a clone of me? I needed a friend to confide in and spend time with and now I have one!" he exclaimed, getting slightly frustrated towards the end of his rant.

Blinking in shock at this, the Ichiraku waitress was about to say something when her father announced that the orders were ready. So, quickly excusing herself, she got their orders and delivered them to the strange duo. Looking back and forth between the two of them, Ayame asked, "Is that why you got her women's clothing Naruto-kun? Because she's her own person and deserves to feel special, in her own way?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and nodded slowly. "Actually, since I wasn't sure of Naruko-chan's sizes, she went shopping for the clothing herself. I like what she picked out. The clothes look good on her. Just like I think my new clothes look good on me." he said with a nod, motioning to what he was now wearing.

Sure enough, Naruto had changed out of that hideous orange tracksuit he always wore and was now dressed in some casual clothing consisting of a black t-shirt with with the words "Life is Swell" on the front in neon-colored lettering. Due to the heat, instead of pants he was wearing a pair of beige shorts that went down past his knees. His shorts had many pockets lining them, allowing him to store a great many things inside of them. On his feet, he wore his usual ninja sandals that he always wore, as he hadn't gone shopping for a new pair yet.

Naruko, on the other hand, was dressed in a cute, green sundress with yellow flowers printed on the right side, spreading out as they went further down, almost as if they were being blown in the wind. On her head, she wore a straw hat to keep the sunlight out of her eyes, but also because she felt it matched her country girl ensemble a bit. Finally, she too was wearing a pair of Naruto's ninja sandals, having not felt the need to buy any new pairs just yet. All-in-all, because they didn't have anything big planned for today, she wanted to dress in something cute that she liked and just spend time with Naruto.

After looking them over, Ayame couldn't help but think about how cute they both looked. But then a question came to mind and she just _had_ to ask it. "Naruto-kun...you two aren't on a date by any chance...are you?"

The two Uzumaki's froze at this and looked into one another's eyes before they began to giggle. Looking into Ayame's eyes, they both shook their heads in the negative. "No, no, nothing like that Ayame-chan. We're just spending some time together is all."

Unable to help herself, Ayame breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Naruto hadn't started doing something that would cause him to become even more of an outcast than he already was! When Naruko caught this, however, she narrowed her eyes and looked hard at Ayame. "Why do you ask Ayame? Would you have some problem if we _were_ dating?"

Seeing the look in Naruko's eyes, the ramen waitress quickly shook her hands in front of her in a placating gesture. "N-no, of course not! It's just...I'm worried for Naruto-kun's sake is all. I don't want people to start treating him even worse because of this."

Sighing, Naruko shook her head and resumed eating for awhile until she finished her first bowl of ramen. "We are already without friends Ayame. Naruto-kun felt so lonely he created me. We are all that each other has. If the people of the village do not like it, then so be it. I, personally, couldn't care less what they think of me or Naruto-kun."

Before anyone could say anything else, Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the establishment and sat down on Naruto's other side. Without ordering anything, he looked between Naruto and his clone and sighed. "So that's what's going on then? I was wondering what you had been up to all this time that you've been gone Naruto-kun. I didn't expect _this_ though." he admitted.

Scowling now, Naruto quietly finished the rest of his ramen and stared hatefully into Hiruzen's eyes. "What do you need Hokage-sama? I hope you aren't here to try and convince me to stop being friends with Naruko-chan, because that's **not** going to happen."

Flinching in shock at the look Naruto was giving him and the sheer amount of venom in his voice, Hiruzen soon found himself frowning as he let out a deep, frustrated sigh. _I really screwed up. I am deeply sorry Naruto-kun._ He thought to himself sadly before he began to speak to the young man. "Naruto-kun, what you're doing is _not_ healthy behavior. Naruko-chan is just a clone, no matter what you may say or believe. It's not possible for her to have her own separate personality from yours, nor is it healthy to obsess over yourself like this. You need to get out there and make some friends Naruto-kun. You can't go on like this."

Clenching his fists tight, Naruto considered taking a swing at the Hokage, but he wisely decided against it. Instead, he settled for glaring at the old man. "Naruko-chan _is_ her own person. I don't care if you believe that or not old man! And I'm not obsessing over myself, I'm just spending time with my friend. My _only_ friend. Finally…" scowling now, Naruto punched the countertop _hard_ and growled out, "I've _tried_ making friends _Hokage-sama_. Nobody wants to be friends with me. Sasuke treats me like I'm worth less than trash in his eyes. Sakura's always hitting me when I try to be nice to her. Kiba's a damn asshole to me ¾ of the damn time. Shino won't talk to me. Shikamaru and Choji just stick to themselves...they won't talk to me either. I thought for sure I'd have the best chance of befriending them, but they didn't want anything to do with me either. Hinata is just...awkward. Every time I try to talk to her, she turns red, pokes her fingers together, and starts to mumble to herself before passing out. She _seems_ nice enough, but if I can't hold a damn conversation with her, how can I consider her a friend?" he ranted angrily. "In short _Hokage-sama_ , the only person I have now is Naruko-chan. So don't you _dare_ try to take her away from me."

The Sandaime looked sadly at Naruto and nodded his head in understanding. "I see. I didn't know things had gotten so bad for you Naruto-kun. However…" Sighing, the Hokage rose from his seat and looked down at the teenage boy. "I'm going to insist that you start going to therapy with Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father. Your current behavior is unhealthy and I want you to be in top form for when your ninja career officially begins. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Inoichi now for your first session with him."

Scowling up at the Hokage, Naruto shook his head in the negative and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not happening. I don't need any damn therapy. I already told you I'm fine with Naruko-chan damnit!"

Staring hard down at Naruto, Hiruzen quickly paid their bill before he grabbed both Uzumaki's by their shoulders and Body Flickered away, leaving Ayame staring after them in concern. _Hokage-sama...all you're going to do is push Naruto-kun even further away from all of us. If only you would listen to him…_

 _ **Yamanaka Home**_

Appearing outside of the Yamanaka clan head's house, Hiruzen knocked on the door rather hard while Naruto and Naruko scowled up at him angrily. When the teenage beauty known as Ino Yamanaka opened the door to see the Hokage there, she was initially in shock before quickly shaking it off. When she went to speak, she noticed Naruto standing there beside the Hokage with almost an exact copy of him, just in female form. Quirking a brow at this, she folded her arms under her bust and said, "What the heck is this Naruto? Couldn't get a girl for yourself so you decided to make one somehow? That's kind of pathetic, isn't it?" she taunted.

Naruko clenched her fist and was prepared to deck Ino for her comments, but Hiruzen's voice stopped her from doing so. "That will be enough of that Ino. Is your father home?"

Looking into the Hokage's eyes, Ino nodded slowly and turned to yell back into the house for her father. When he arrived at the door, he went wide-eyed at first before he bowed his head to the Hokage and offered him a smile. "Hokage-sama, whatever brings you here? And Naruto-kun as well?" Looking between Naruto and his female clone, Inoichi had a sinking feeling in his gut that this was going to be one awkward day. "I assume this has something to do with young Naruto-kun?"

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "Yes, it does. Perhaps the four of us can speak in private Inoichi?" he questioned.

"Ah, yes, of course! Please, follow me you three." the Yamanaka clan head stated before he led them into his home and to a room where they could be alone. Once everyone was seated, with Naruko and Naruto sitting rather close together, Inoichi frowned and looked to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, perhaps you can explain the situation to me so I can better understand what I'm dealing with here?"

Before the Hokage could speak, Naruto began to shout, "He fucking dragged us here against our will! All because he wants me to get rid of Naruko-chan! She's the only friend I've ever had and I refuse to give her up. Besides, no matter what that bastard has to say," he said, pointing towards the Hokage, "Naruko-chan _is_ her own person! She has feelings, she has a mind of her own, she can act independently from me, and more! If that isn't a real person, then I don't know what is! So you two can go to Hell because Naruko-chan and I are **not** going to stop being friends!"

Both adults were shocked that Naruto had called the Hokage a bastard of all things! Eyes wide and mouths agape in surprise, the two of them eventually shook it off as Hiruzen glared at the teenage Naruto. "That will be enough of that Naruto-kun! You're getting therapy for your problem and that's final! If you refuse, I'll strip you of your headband and you'll remain a civilian of this village _permanently_. Is that understood?!"

Before anyone could say anything, Naruko began to giggle before it erupted into full blown laughter. When she finally calmed down, she smirked at the Hokage. "Oh really? I highly doubt you would follow through with that particular threat, _Hokage-sama_. After all, Naruto-kun is the village's greatest weapon, isn't he? I know that's how you people see him. And, after all, what good is a weapon when it's left to rust away, forgotten by its master? No, face it _Hokage-sama_ , you can't follow through with that threat. Naruto-kun is just too important to the village to be left to rust like that."

Flinching at having such a thing thrown in his face like this, Hiruzen tried hard to find the words to say, but when he couldn't, he released a heavy sigh and shook his head in disappointment. "Regardless, I'm ordering you as your Hokage to see Inoichi for therapy twice a week until you're better Naruto-kun. I have that right as your Hokage and if you disobey my orders, you _will_ be punished appropriately. Now," turning to Inoichi, the Hokage offered him a small smile, "I'll just leave you three to it then. Goodbye my friend." and with that, the Hokage left to return to work.

Now alone in the room, Inoichi looked at the two Uzumaki's and frowned in thought for a moment. After a short while, he began to speak. "Naruto-kun, I know you may not care for the idea of therapy with me, but I assure you that it might help you in the long run." When Naruto opened his mouth to protest again, Inoichi held up a hand and offered him a smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't try to make you get rid of Naruko-chan."

Nodding in acceptance of this, Naruto leaned back in the loveseat he was sitting in and leaned against Naruko for support. When Inoichi saw this, he nodded his head just slightly in understanding of their relationship. After a moment, however, he decided to ask his first question. "Now Naruto-kun, may I ask what took place between you and Hokage-sama that caused you to become so hostile towards him? From what I understand from word of mouth, you and Hokage-sama used to be incredibly close friends. What changed?"

Clenching his fists tight, Naruto shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "I had to find out from a traitor to Konoha that I house the Kyuubi inside of me. Hokage-sama's been lying to me all my life whenever I asked him why people hate me so much. On top of that...I'm 100% positive he's been lying to me about other things as well, such as who my parents are. I _know_ he knows, but he won't tell me. How can I trust someone that won't be honest with me? How can I trust someone that would allow a fucking _traitor_ to spill the beans about the Kyuubi to me, nearly getting me _killed_ when I froze up at hearing said information, than confide in me himself that I house the Kyuubi so I'd be prepared for something like that?! No Inoichi-san, Hokage-sama cannot be trusted anymore. I no longer have any friends. Naruko-chan's the only one and I refuse to give her up."

Nodding in understanding at everything he had just heard, Inoichi jotted down some notes and released a sigh as he closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I see. For what it's worth...I'm sorry you had to deal with such a thing Naruto-kun. I agree that he _should_ have told you _much_ sooner, but Sandaime-sama is not infallible. He makes mistakes just like everyone else does. You can still trust him to have your best interests at heart Naruto-kun." the older blonde tried to convince his patient.

Narrowing his eyes at Inoichi, Naruto prepared to leap across the room and punch his lights out, but a hand on his calmed him down and he looked to see Naruko shaking her head at him, telling him not to do it. Instead, Naruto allowed her to do the talking this time. "Inoichi-san, please do not try to make us forgive the Hokage and do **not** attempt to feed us that garbage that he has our best interests at heart. We do not care if he's perfect or not. That is not what matters here. What matters is the fact that he clearly doesn't have our best interests in mind when he pulls stunts like this and chooses to lie to us about **everything** instead of fessing up and telling us the truth. Can you not see that?"

Inoichi listened as Naruko spoke and frowned in thought for a time. _Interesting. So she really_ does _think and act independently of Naruto-kun. It's almost as if she's another personality entirely. This would indicate that his mind has fractured enough due to some kind of trauma or extreme emotion that he eventually had to create this 'Naruko' in order to keep himself stable. Otherwise, he likely would have lost control of his emotions and hurt himself or those around him. I need to learn more._

"Alright Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, I understand. I apologize. Now, can you tell me what led up to you creating Naruko-chan, Naruto-kun? How did she come to be your friend?"

Knowing he couldn't reveal the whole truth, as he didn't want anyone knowing about his unique chakra, Naruto decided to tell a half-truth instead. "After realizing I was all alone...I returned to my apartment and was about to just...break down. Then I heard a voice in my head...Naruko's voice. She instructed me to create a Shadow Clone, so I did, and she was standing there in place of what should have been a regular Shadow Clone." he explained. "We got to talking and spending time together, and the two of us became really good friends." he explained, making sure to leave out a lot of details that Naruko and he had discussed that night.

"Hmm…" Inoichi hummed as he jotted down some more notes. _It seems he's displaying signs of Dissociative Identity Disorder, but it's a rather unusual case if that's what he has. Not only is he aware of this new personality, but she reached out to him and she can even possess a body of her own. If this is, indeed, DID, then I've got my work cut out for me._ He thought pensively.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, have you tried to make friends with anyone from your class? Surely there's someone that you get along with?" Inoichi questioned hopefully.

Sighing at this, Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Inoichi-san, I don't have any other friends besides Naruko-chan. I've _tried_ , believe me. But...either their parents warned them to stay away from me or they just...want nothing to do with me on their own accord. Sasuke's a jackass that's always treating me like I'm worth less than dirt. Sakura is ALWAYS hitting me when I try to be nice to her. Kiba's an asshole. Shikamaru and Choji ignore me. I've tried to befriend Hinata, but she turns red, start poking her fingers together, stutters, and then faints. She _seems_ like a nice enough person, but if we can't even hold a conversation, how can I count her among my friends? Then there's your daughter…"

Inoichi frowned at this and looked at Naruto sadly. "How bad Naruto-kun? Please tell me."

Sighing sadly again, the younger blonde stared calmly into Inoichi's eyes and confided in him the truth. "Your daughter is the biggest Sasuke fangirl I know. But...with me…? She's spread some pretty nasty rumors about me before that got me in all kinds of trouble with people and made it even _harder_ to make friends. On top of that, when I _did_ try to befriend her, she...said some really hurtful things Inoichi-san. And trust me when I say this...you do **not** want to know what she said. It would only make you angry or upset or you'd claim that I'm lying. Hell, maybe all three at once." Naruto explained with a dry chuckle.

Looking straight into Naruto's eyes for any sign of deceit, Inoichi eventually decided that yes, he _did_ want to know what his daughter had said. No, he _needed_ to know. "Naruto-kun...I think I have the right, as her parent, to know what she said to you that hurt you so badly. If it's truly as bad as you say it is, then she will be punished accordingly, of that I can promise you."

Closing his eyes, Naruto gently squeezed Naruko's hand for comfort, smiling when she squeezed back to reassure him that it would all be okay. "She...she said a lot of things. There's the usual: "You'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun, Naruto, so don't even try!" "You're a loser Naruto! Why don't you just go curl up and die already?!" and so on. Then...there was the time where she decided to be so cruel as to approach me one day in class when I was trying to do my homework...and she said this:

"You know Naruto, I'm not sure why you even bother coming to class. You'll never amount to anything anyways. I'm amazed your parents even wanted to give birth to a loser like you. I bet they abandoned you at birth because they couldn't stand the sight of you. But if I'm wrong and it turns out they're actually dead, then I suppose we should be glad. They won't be making anymore losers like you!"

"She...said more, but I don't want to talk about it. It was a horrible day for me and nobody stood up for me at all. I was just laughed at by the class and treated worse than ever. I cried a lot after getting home that day." Naruto explained with a sigh. When Naruko hugged him tight, the whiskered blonde returned her hug and began to silently sob, unable to take it any longer.

Clenching his notepad and pencil tight in both fists, Inoichi couldn't believe what he had just heard. His little princess had said such cruel things to one of her classmates?! Why?!

Releasing a heavy sigh, the Yamanaka clan head rose from his chair and motioned for Naruto and Naruko to do the same. "That...will be all for now, you two. You should run on home or do whatever else you had planned for the day. I...have something I need to do." he said.

Naruko nodded at Inoichi in thanks before helping Naruto up. Guiding him out of the room without a word, she walked past Ino in the hallway and left their house.

When Ino entered the room to speak to her father, he looked into her eyes and shook his head in disappointment. "Shut the door Ino. You and I have a **lot** to talk about." Needless to say, Ino did _not_ like how that sounded.

 _ **Four Days Later - Academy**_

Naruto and Naruko had visited Inoichi once more, as per their 'orders', and continued to converse with him about whatever the Yamanaka head asked them. Otherwise, they chose to be evasive with their answers or just remained quiet. After all, the two of them were still rather uncomfortable with the idea of therapy.

Thankfully, Ino had been out with her friends, likely to talk about Sasuke or to stalk Sasuke or whatever the hell those Sasuke fangirls did with their time, when they went to visit Inoichi the second time. Otherwise they didn't know if they could have resisted hitting her after remembering what they had in their previous session with Inoichi.

Later that day, after having their therapy session with Inoichi, Naruto and Naruko felt confident enough to wander through the village together holding hands. It was mainly just a trial run to see how people would react and to see what they'd do, if anything, to try and put a stop to his behavior.

Thankfully, the worst they received as they walked was some odd looks from people that didn't know what the heck to think about what they were seeing. Aside from those, they got the usual glares and mutterings that they were already quite used to. It seemed that now that he had his headband, they were going to leave him alone. At least, they hoped that was the case. Only time would tell.

Aside from that, the two of them had spent their days training as hard as they could to try and improve their skills to what they _should_ be. Naruko had also taken to teaching Naruto about the fuinjutsu that their mother knew, though he still wasn't sure how he knew such information. Still, he wouldn't complain. After all, Naruto was learning new skills and getting stronger every day! Another discovery they had made was the fact that Naruko was capable of using their mother's Adamantine Sealing Chains. Naruto had yet to unlock that ability, but they were both happy with that discovery all the same.

Now, however, it was time for team placements. So, entering the academy, they made their way to their classroom and entered. Immediately they received looks of confusion, as well as the usual glares from Sasuke and Kiba. As they climbed the stairs to take a seat in the very back of the room, away from everybody else, they could hear the other students muttering amongst each other, all of them talking about Naruto and his clone.

As they were making their way up the stairs, one of the other students attempted to trip Naruto, only for Naruko to stop her dear friend and stomp on the boy's foot, eliciting a scream from the jerk. Afterwards, the duo went to their seats and sat down, both of them releasing a sigh of exhaustion. Turning towards each other, Naruto offered her an awkward smile before shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks for that Naruko-chan. I'm so tired of these jerks pulling stunts like that." he said.

Naruko smiled back and was about to say something before they heard Kiba's mocking voice. "What the hell is this you idiot? Couldn't get a girlfriend so you had to create one for yourself? Kami, could you get anymore pathetic?!" he mocked, causing the classroom to erupt into laughter.

The whiskered duo released sighs of agitation before tuning the class out and resumed talking with each other. "So, who do you think your team will be Naruto-kun?"

Closing his eyes, Naruto tilted his head and began to think on it. After a moment, he released another sigh and shook his head. "I don't know. But just you watch, I'll be put on a team with Sasuke knowing my luck. As for the third member of our team, watch it be one of his fangirls. We'll be a failure as a team for sure."

Naruko took a moment to think on it and decided that Naruto was probably right. "Considering that in the past they've put the lowest scoring student with the two best students...you're probably right. I'm sorry Naruto-kun." she said sadly.

Naruto shook his head and let out another sigh. "No, don't apologize Naruko-chan. It's not you who's at fault for something like that. If it happens, it happens. I just hope we get a good sensei, one that's not against me for what I hold. You know what I mean?"

The female Uzumaki sighed and shook her head. "Knowing your luck...you're going to get one of the laziest jonin in the village. All we can do is hope for the best, but I don't think our chances are very good Naruto-kun." she said sadly.

They would have talked further, but they heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the hallway. Turning towards the door, they both waited to see what the hell was happening. When Sakura and Ino appeared seconds later, getting themselves wedged in the doorway, the two of them sighed and went back to continue conversing with one another. However, as Naruko went to speak, she heard a voice from behind her speak up. "Hello N-Naruto-kun. W-who is this?"

Turning to look at who had just approached the two of them, they saw Hinata Hyuga standing there poking her fingers together and giving Naruko a look that Naruto couldn't quite pick out, but Naruko was easily able to tell was jealousy. "Hi Hinata." Naruto said, "This is Naruko-chan. She's my best friend."

Hinata slowly nodded her head in understanding, but continued to give Naruko a suspicious look. _She looks just like Naruto-kun. Is she a clone…? But...she seems like she's her own person to me. There's more going on here._

"Is there something you needed from me? Or were you just going to keep staring at me?" Naruko asked with a frown on her face.

The Hyuga heiress blushed and began poking her fingers together again. "N-no! Sorry. It's just...y-you look a lot like N-Naruto-kun. I was w-wondering if you were a c-clone? But then again...you seem d-different from Naruto-kun, so I couldn't be sure. T-that's all."

Naruto sighed at this and nodded his head before he began to explain. "Naruko-chan _is_ a clone, but she's got her own separate personality from me. She's her own person Hinata. Inoichi-san, Ino's dad, thinks I have something he calls Dissociative Identity Disorder. In other words...multiple personalities. Naruko-chan is my other personality." Naturally, he wasn't telling her the whole truth, nor was he lying to her.

Hinata nodded slowly before offering Naruko a small smile. "W-well...it's nice to m-meet you Naruko-chan. I'm g-glad Naruto-kun has a f-friend like you in his l-life now. I...I…"

Naruko sighed and looked Hinata in the eyes hard. "You...what Hinata? If you want to be Naruto-kun's friend, then you should just say so. But...if you're having a hard time saying it for some reason, you should tell us what's wrong with being his friend. Because we don't understand why nobody wants to be his friend."

Clenching her fists at her sides as tears began to pool up in her eyes, the fifteen year-old Hyuga heiress shouted out, "I want to be Naruto-kun's friend too!" catching everyone by surprise. "I'm sorry...if I have a hard time s-saying things. But I've w-wanted to be Naruto-kun's friend since he s-saved me from bullies on our first day in the academy! My f-family doesn't l-like Naruto-kun for some r-reason, but I don't care. Naruto-kun's a good person! So please! Let me be your friend too!"

The Uzumaki duo couldn't help but smile at Hinata and nodded their heads in the affirmative, making the Hyuga teen smile happily. "Of course Hinata. But...we'll have to work on your shyness and on your confidence. We can't have you being unable to talk to us all the time." Naruto joked good-naturedly.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, but sat down on Naruto's other side and smiled at him. "T-thank you. And...I'm sorry if I'm not that confident. It's...m-my family."

Naruko nodded slowly in understanding. "I bet. Don't you worry, we'll toughen you up in no time. I guarantee it." she said with a grin.

Before they could say anything more, they heard another person's voice chime in on their conversation. "You've got your work cut out for you, but I wish you luck."

When they looked to see who had approached them this time, they were shocked to see Ino standing there with a very tiny smile on her face. "Ino? Why are you talking to me?" Naruto wondered, hoping she wasn't here to taunt him again.

The Yamanaka heiress sighed and looked at Naruto apologetically before bowing to him. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you Naruto. Can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Ino suspiciously. Before he could say anything, however, Naruko spoke up. "You're only doing this because Inoichi-san told you to be nicer to Naruto-kun, aren't you? You don't really want anything to do with him."

Flinching at this, Ino shook her head and sighed as she looked into Naruko's eyes. "Yes, Daddy got really, _really_ mad at me after your first therapy session with him. I'll admit that at first I was against talking to Naruto...but when he threatened to have me pulled from the ninja program entirely, I really got to thinking. I...I realized that I've been far too cruel to Naruto. I don't want to be seen as a cruel, horrible person. So I promised Daddy that I'd apologize to Naruto and try to be a friend to him from now on. Is that so wrong?"

Naruko sighed at this and shook her head in exasperation. She wasn't sure if Ino could be believed or trusted, but when she looked at Naruto, she saw he was seriously considering what Ino had just said. When he opened his mouth to speak, Naruko reached over and gently grasped his hand, giving it a little squeeze to show her support of whatever decision he had come to.

"Ino...I'll forgive you on one condition." Seeing he had her attention, Naruto continued. "Just promise me that you'll never treat me like that _ever_ again? I want to know I can trust my friends, including you if you're really serious about this."

Smiling at Naruto, Ino nodded once and bowed her head to him. "I promise I'll never treat you cruelly again Naruto. And...I promise that I'll be here for you if you ever need someone to talk to or spend time with. Finally…" Looking at the rest of the class, Ino shouted out, "if anyone wants to harass Naruto again, you're going to have to deal with me! Got it jerks?!"

Naruto found himself blushing in embarrassment, unable to quite believe that she had just done that. However, before he could say anything in response, Sakura shouted back at Ino. "Ha! What, Ino-pig? Giving up on Sasuke-kun so you can go after that loser?! How pathetic can you get?"

Ino smirked at this and shook her head. "At least Naruto says more to a person than 'Hn.'! He's also a lot nicer and doesn't ignore people when they try to talk to him! So yeah, I'm going to give up on Sasuke and focus on my career as a kunoichi. I'm going to be serious from now on and I'm going to be Naruto's friend. Got a problem with that Forehead?!"

The pinkette blinked in shock at this, unable to believe that her rival for Sasuke's affections would give up so easily, _especially_ in favor of befriending the loser of the class. Unable to come up with a response, she sat back down in her chair and huffed in annoyance.

Smirking at her little victory, Ino turned back to the blushing Naruto and blinked in confusion. "Are you okay Naruto? You're blushing."

Naruko giggled and shook her head. "He's just embarrassed. We weren't expecting you to go so far for him. So...thank you Ino. Truly."

Ino smirked at Naruko and nodded once. "No problem. Also, Daddy told me about you as well. It's nice to meet you Naruko-chan. I hope we can be friends too?"

Genuinely surprised by this, Naruko blinked a couple of times in shock before nodding her head slowly and shook Ino's hand. "Sure thing. Thanks Ino-chan." Naruko said.

Before they could say anything further, Iruka entered the classroom and ordered everyone to take their seats. So, saying she'd talk to them later, Ino went and took a seat next to Shikamaru in the front of the classroom. Once everyone was seated, Iruka began to speak, droning on about how proud he was of them and talking about what it meant to be a ninja of Konohagakure. While most ignored him, Naruto and Naruko paid attention, despite how boring his speech was.

After a while, Iruka finally got into the team placements. Naruto and Naruko waited patiently to hear Naruto's name called, and when Iruka finally got to Team 7, he said, "Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Heh, good luck with that one."

Hinata looked depressed at not getting to be with Naruto, but when she felt a hand on hers, she looked to see Naruto smiling at her reassuringly. "Hey, I'm sure whoever you're on a team with you'll do great. Me on the other hand? Team 7 isn't going to make it. They'll never work with me. Hell, Sasuke won't work with anyone period. If it gets too bad…" Naruto released a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I may have to speak with _Hokage-sama_ about getting a transfer to another team." he said, speaking the word Hokage-sama with nothing but venom.

Curious about this, Hinata looked him in the eyes and was about to ask him why that was, but she soon heard her name called and quickly turned to pay attention to Iruka as he listed off her teammates and sensei. When she heard that Kurenai was to be her sensei, she looked positively giddy! But...she didn't like the fact that she was on a team with Kiba. That part bothered her.

Giggling at this, Naruko offered Hinata a smile and gently grasped her hand in support. "The only problem I can see with your team is the mutt. Maybe we can talk to Hokage-sama about getting Naruto-kun and the mutt switched out for each other?" she suggested.

Hinata giggled at this and nodded her head in agreement. However, Naruto sighed and shot this idea down by saying, "I doubt he'd agree to that so readily unless we gave our teams a shot first. But...maybe if you spoke to Kurenai-sensei and explained my situation to her, she'd be willing to talk to him on our behalf?" he suggested hopefully.

The Hyuga heiress nodded once before offering Naruto a warm smile. "S-sure Naruto-kun. I'll talk to her about i-it."

"Thanks Hinata…-chan." he said, the -chan suffix coming out a bit uneasily as he tested it out to see what kind of reaction he'd get from the girl. Of course, Naruto also wanted to see how it felt to say such a thing, and he realized that while it was a bit awkward, it wasn't all that bad.

Hinata, meanwhile, blushed a bright shade of red and began to giggle happily. _He called me Hinata-chan! I'm so happy!_

The Uzumaki duo sweatdropped at this, but decided to ignore it for now and focused on what Iruka was saying now. It seemed he was wishing them all luck now and was saying some other junk that didn't seem to be too important, so they ended up tuning him out until he left the room. A short time later, the senseis began to appear and take away their teams.

When Teams 8 & 10 were called, Naruto and Naruko looked down to see who their new friends' senseis were. Ino's sensei appeared to be a tall, bearded male that had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Hinata's sensei was utterly beautiful, if they had to admit it to themselves. Her crimson eyes were a really attractive feature, at least they thought so.

When Ino stood up from her chair, she turned to Naruto and waved. "See you later Naruto. Good luck with your team! You're gonna need it." she said before leaving the room with Asuma and her teammates.

Hinata, on the other hand, smiled at Naruto and Naruko and said, "I-I'll see you both later. Take care and g-good luck." Standing up, she bowed to both of them before hurrying off to join her sensei and teammates.

Once they were alone in the room with Sakura and Sasuke, the duo couldn't help but sigh. Naruko leaned over and whispered in her best friend's ear, "We'd better get comfortable. We'll probably be here for a while."

Looking at who they were stuck in the room with, Naruto sighed and nodded slowly. "Wonderful. Hopefully they leave us alone then." he said quietly.

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

Three hours had passed without any sign of Team 7's sensei, Kakashi Hatake. To make matters even worse for poor Naruto, Sakura had insisted on driving both he and Naruko insane with not just her inane chatter in an attempt to get Sasuke's attention, but also because she insisted on making fun of Naruto in an attempt to make herself feel better after being ignored or even insulted by the object of her affection.

As annoying as she was, the Uzumaki duo did their best to ignore her and instead had brought out a shogi board and began to play with one another. At least this way they'd be sharpening their minds and doing something productive to pass the time, rather than brooding or talking incessantly.

When the door finally opened and Kakashi walked in, Naruto and Naruko chose to ignore the bastard for making them wait and continued to play their shogi game. Naruko was currently winning, but so far their win/loss count was even, so they didn't really have any big advantage over the other. Naruto and Naruko tended to employ differing strategies from one another, and each game they switched strategies as well to see what worked and what didn't.

As Kakashi looked at his team, he had to admit that he wasn't impressed. Though, when he looked up at Naruto, he couldn't help but quirk a brow at the female version of him sitting there. _That must be Naruko. Hokage-sama doesn't seem to believe she's a real person, but judging from Inoichi's notes, she's just as real as Naruto is. I guess we'll see._

"Alright, from a first glance, I have to say that I'm not impressed. Meet me on the roof for a team meeting." the silver-haired cycloptic jonin said before vanishing from the room.

 _Heh. Well we don't think much of you either Cyclops._ Naruto and Naruko thought at the same time before smirking at one another. As Sasuke and Sakura got up to leave, the Uzumaki duo continued to play their game. When Sakura yelled at Naruto to get a move on, the whiskered blonde waved her off before making another move in the game.

Sasuke scoffed and left the room, ignoring the three of them. Sakura, not wanting to be left behind by her 'darling Sasuke-kun' shot one last glare at Naruto before hurrying off after her crush. Once they were gone, Naruto and Naruko both giggled a bit before they hurried to finish their game. After all, they wanted to show Kakashi what it was like to wait for a while, but they didn't want to be dicks about it.

By the time they finished their game and had packed up everything, the two of them couldn't help but notice Kakashi standing in the corner watching them. "Your teammates told me you refused to follow them. We've been waiting a while for you. Any particular reason you chose to dilly dally instead of following my instructions?"

Looking at their sensei, Naruto and Naruko smirked at him. "Doesn't feel so good having to wait a while for someone, does it Cyclops? Maybe next time you'll be on time. Otherwise this is likely to happen more often. We aren't going to just sit around and wait for you all the time when we've got better things we could be doing _sensei_." Naruko taunted.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed at the back of his head as he tried to think of something to say in response to that. "You know, you should treat me with a little more respect. Both of you should. I _am_ your sensei and if I so choose, I can have you two sent back to the academy to learn some respect there if need be."

Naruto sighed and shook his head in response to this. "Respect is earned, and you haven't earned it yet _sensei_. If you had arrived on time, that would have gone a long way in earning at least a little respect for you. But no, you came three **hours** late! On top of that, the first thing you do upon seeing us is insult us. So no Kakashi, I will _not_ treat you with respect. You've got a long way to go before I offer you the respect you desire. And if you have a problem with my attitude, feel free to do what you will. I honestly just don't care at this point." he said before rising from his chair with Naruko doing the same. "Now, I believe we've wasted enough time already. I'll meet you on the roof."

The cycloptic jonin watched as Naruto and Naruko left the room before he released a heavy sigh. _I've really got my work cut out for me with this team. Thanks a lot Hokage-sama._ He thought sarcastically as he Body Flickered up to the roof.

 _ **Academy Rooftop**_

As soon as Naruto and Naruko stepped out onto the rooftop, they were on the receiving end of dual glares from Sakura and Sasuke. Shrugging them off, the duo sat down away from their teammates and looked at their sensei, waiting for him to begin.

"Well, now that we're all here…" Kakashi began, "let's begin with introductions, shall we? Who would like to go first?"

Sakura piped up at this point and asked, "Why don't you go first sensei? So we can see how it's done."

Naruto and Naruko sighed at this and shook their heads in disappointment. An introduction was simple enough to do. Likes, dislikes, that sort of thing. Ah well, perhaps this way they'd learn more about their sensei, they thought with a shrug of their shoulders.

The cycloptic jonin sighed as well, but he decided to just nod his head and get this over with. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes? Hmm. I have a few dislikes. I do have some hobbies. Finally, my dream is…none of your business." he said cryptically.

The genin of Team 7 all sweatdropped at this, not quite sure what to think of their sensei's 'introduction'. When Kakashi pointed at Sakura and said, "You're up Pinky. Since you piped up first, you're lucky number one. Introduce yourself."

Sakura scowled at the nickname, but began to introduce herself regardless of how she felt. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like...I mean, the person I like is…" Looking to her side at Sasuke, the pink-haired fangirl squealed giddily. "I HATE Ino-pig and Naruto!" she exclaimed, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto quirked a brow at this and simply shrugged it off. "Y'know...the feelings mutual. Just so y'know." he said boredly.

Clenching her fists tight, Sakura was about to go throttle him for being such a jerk, but Kakashi spoke up at this point, interrupting her. "What about your hobbies and dreams?"

 _You got lucky Naruto._ Sakura thought to herself before she turned back to Kakashi and continued with her introduction. "My hobby is…" again, she looked at Sasuke and squirmed, giggling to herself in a manner that creeped Sasuke out. "Finally, my dream is…" Again she looked at Sasuke and squealed, this time louder than before.

Kakashi sweatdropped at this and shook his head in exasperation. _Well_ that _was informative. I've got a fangirl on my team. This can only end badly._ Sighing, he looked at Sasuke and pointed at him. "You next Sir Broods-a-Lot."

Both Sakura and Sasuke scowled at their sensei for this nickname. Naruto and Naruko on the other hand were snickering, earning them glares as well. After a moment, Sasuke took a breath to calm himself down and began his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training hard to improve myself. Finally, my dream is to kill a certain someone and then to restore my clan."

 _Oh goodie! I have a mini-avenger on my hands! I hate my team already!_ Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh. Looking over at Naruto and Naruko to see them chatting away with one another, he pointed at Naruto. "You next Whiskers."

Naruto and Naruko blinked at this and both pointed at their faces. "Umm...which one of us? We both have whisker marks on our faces Kakashi-sensei." Naruto questioned.

Facepalming himself, Kakashi dragged his hand down his face and decided to just be direct. "Naruto, I meant you."

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto began his introduction. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Naruko-chan, ramen, and a few other things. I dislike most of the people in the village, including a bunch of my fellow graduates, my 'teammates' included." he said, getting scowls from them both. "I **hate** being lied to, and therefore I dislike Hokage-sama as well for doing just that to me. I could go on with my dislikes, but there's no point." Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and continued. "My hobbies are few. You don't need to know about them. Finally, my dream? I'm keeping that close to the chest for now."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask and contemplated saying something in regards to Naruto's disrespect towards the Hokage, but decided against it for now. Instead, he looked at Naruko and contemplated asking for an introduction from her as well. Sighing, he pointed at her and said, "Naruko, you're up."

Both Uzumaki's smiled at this and nodded in thanks to their sensei. "Thank you for treating me as my own person sensei." Naruko said sincerely. "Okay, my name is Naruko Uzumaki. I like Naruto-kun, various kinds of fruits and vegetables, ramen, and some other things. I dislike those that treat Naruto-kun like dirt. I also dislike people that treat me like I'm just some clone. I'm my own person damnit!" she exclaimed frustratedly.

When Naruko felt a hand on hers, she looked at Naruto and smiled thankfully at him for his support. Turning back to Kakashi, Naruko continued. "My hobbies include tending to our plants, reading, and a few other things. Finally, my dream? Well that's simple. I dream of having my own flesh and blood body someday so I'm not just an alternate persona inside of Naruto-kun."

Kakashi nodded at this, understanding dawning in his eye. _It seems Inoichi was right. She thinks and acts for herself. She behaves differently from Naruto. Hokage-sama's wrong about her. Naruko_ is _her own person._ He thought to himself silently.

After a moment of silent contemplation, Kakashi clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I'm afraid I have some bad news for the four of you. You aren't Genin yet." When Sakura went to interrupt him, the cycloptic jonin threw his hand up to silence her. "The graduation exam was just a test to determine if you had the _potential_ to become Genin. The _real_ test is held by each team's sensei. I should warn you though that there's a high chance of failure. Most Genin hopefuls that take this test fail horribly."

Waiting for that to sink in, Kakashi continued. "The test will be held tomorrow at 9 AM at the Third Training Ground. I would recommend skipping breakfast, as you're likely to just throw it all back up. I look forward to seeing the four of you tomorrow, bright and early." he said before vanishing in a Body Flicker.

Once he was gone, Naruto and Naruko looked to their teammates and considered telling them to be there at noon and to eat breakfast, but they knew their 'teammates' wouldn't listen to them. So, sighing in resignation at that, the duo just followed their teammates down the stairs and out of the academy building. Upon reaching the street, the duo quickly left, not wanting to deal with Sakura and Sasuke any longer than necessary.

"So, wanna go get something to eat Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked his friend.

Shaking her head in the negative, Naruko looked into her creator's eyes and smiled softly at him. "Naruto...we need to head home. We have something important we need to do and it can't wait any longer." she said seriously. Nodding slowly, Naruto was about to ask her what they needed to do, but she just grabbed his hand and said, "I'll tell you more when we get home. I promise."

"Alright Naruko-chan. I trust you." he replied as they hurried on home.

 _ **Naruto's Apartment**_

Upon reaching their shared apartment, the duo entered and locked the door behind them. Still holding Naruto's hand, Naruko led him into his bedroom where she sat cross-legged on the floor. "Sit down with your back against mine." she commanded.

Naruto nodded and sat down in the same position with his back resting against hers. "What now Naruko-chan? What are we doing?"

Naruko took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "It's time for us to meet the Kyuubi."

* * *

 **A/N - And that's the chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it. I had a bit of a rough time trying to write it. My mind just wasn't working properly. lol. But I worked through it and got the chapter finished at least!**

 **Anyways, as you can see, a number of things happened in this first chapter. Hinata and Ino have begun to try and befriend Naruto, but for the most part, it's just him and Naruko against the world.**

 **Just so you know, I do have a few things planned for this fic already. I also plan to reveal how Naruko knows so much within the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that, depending on how things go. But yes, there is a very good reason that Naruko knows all that she does, I promise! I think you'll love it too. Then again, maybe not. Who the hell knows? Some of you may end up guessing it for all I know. lol.**

 **Anyways, I think I've rambled enough. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay, after some waiting, here's chapter 2 of To Love Oneself! Took long enough, huh?**

 **Anyways, as you can see by the little warning down there, there _is_ a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Alrighty, I know some of you had concerns about Ino's sudden change in behavior. I don't reveal anything about that in this chapter. Sorry. But suffice it to say, her father really got her thinking about what kind of person she wanted to be and why Sasuke wasn't the right guy for her and so on. When we see Ino again, it'll all be explained, I promise.**

 **I think one person had a complaint about Hinata's sudden boldness in approaching them in the last chapter as well. What I have to say to that is: jealousy is a POWERFUL motivator. She is gaining more confidence in herself and I think that's a good thing.**

 **Anyways, I've got a BAD migraine right now that's making it REALLY hard to think straight, so I'll just say this: Hopefully you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **WARNING! There's a lemon in this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2 - Naruko's Origin, Fun Times, & the New Team**

As the duo appeared in the sewer that was Naruto's mindscape, Naruto couldn't help but look around in wonder. Then he scowled and asked, "So this is the state of my mindscape, as you called it? Jeez. Is there any way to change it so it's not so dark and gloomy?"

"At the moment? No. You don't have enough experience with something like this to be able to change it like you want. Once you get used to diving into your mindscape like this, _then_ you can try and change the state of this dismal place. Now, we're here for a reason. Follow me Naruto-kun." Naruko said before she began to lead Naruto down the passage.

Naruto nodded as he followed after her. When they arrived at a set of giant, iron bars with a seal tag on it, he couldn't help but feel a tad overwhelmed. Especially when two sets of eyes opened behind the bars. " **Brought him to see me, did you Naruko-chan? Are you sure he's ready for something like this?** "

Naruko nodded to the Kyuubi. "I am...Mother." she said, shocking Naruto greatly. "I felt it was time that Naruto-kun meets with you. He deserves to know the truth about that night, fifteen years ago. And...he deserves to meet you and Father. Kami I hate that man. But...Naruto-kun needs to meet him and hear what he has to say for himself."

The Kyuubi nodded in understanding before she shrunk down and took the form of one Kushina Uzumaki. Walking up to the bars, she reached out a hand and put it against the invisible barrier keeping her locked inside. "My precious Naruto-kun. This village has not been kind to you, has it? You must hold such hate in your heart…"

Naruto frowned at what Kushina said to him and shook his head. "No...there's no point in hating these people. There's no forgiveness for them, but I refuse to hate people for being mindless simpletons. Yes, they're selfish, horrible bastards, but I can't bring myself to hate them." he admitted. "Sorry for the language Mom. You... _are_ my mom, right? Because this is going to take some serious explaining. I'm really confused right now."

"Yes, Naruto-kun, she is your mother." a male's voice said. Turning to look at who it was, all three of them scowled at seeing Minato Namikaze standing there. "I'm still not sure how or why she did what she did, but that doesn't matter. Now that you're here, I'd like to talk with you Naruto-kun."

"What's there to talk about? You chose the village over your own _son_! You chose to give the village a shiny new weapon while cursing him to be forever hated and treated like shit by the very people you chose over your son. Do you know the things they've done to me?!" Naruto shouted at him. "They tried to _kill_ me! They do everything in their power to make my life miserable and I've been without friends for my entire life! You're a rotten bastard!"

Minato frowned at his son and shook his head. "It wasn't about making you a weapon, Naruto-kun. And I never wanted you to suffer either. As Hokage at the time, I had to make a choice. I chose to protect the village and all those dear to me by sealing the Kyuubi within you. You were supposed to be seen as a hero."

Kushina scowled at Minato. "No, I tried to argue with you about sealing the Kyuubi within me so we'd die together. We could have come up with a proper seal to keep everyone safe from it, _including_ our son, but you continued to argue with me. You refused to listen, Minato. The village came first, your family...actually, I don't know _where_ we were in your order of importance. All I know is you didn't care about the possible repercussions of sealing the Kyuubi within our son. Tch, Naruto-kun is right. You _are_ a bastard."

The Yondaime Hokage shook his head in disappointment. "I had hoped you would understand, Kushina. I only wanted to give Naruto the ability to protect himself against that man claiming to be Madara."

Naruko scoffed at this. "Did Mito-sama need the Kyuubi's power? Did Mom? Or were they strong enough on their own that they'd never have to bother with it? And what about telling the village about Naruto holding the Kyuubi? Nobody _ever_ revealed that information about Mito-sama or Mom! It was kept a secret. But no, Naruto-kun had to suffer because _you_ made some terrible decisions!"

Minato frowned and was about to defend his choices, but Naruto beat him to the punch. "Don't try to make excuses, _Dad_. You made your choice and you have to live with it now. Get lost, I want nothing to do with you! I _hate_ you!"

Sighing softly, the older blonde shook his head and walked off without a word. Once they were alone with Kushina again, Naruko turned to look at her. "Would you mind revealing to Naruto-kun the events of that night? You and Minato are the only ones who _truly_ know what happened that night."

Nodding her head, Kushina proceeded to explain the events of that night in vivid detail. When she had finished, she looked at her son and said, "I'm so sorry I couldn't change his mind, Naruto-kun. I _never_ wanted to seal the Kyuubi within you. But...I _did_ come up with an alternate plan to ensure I could always watch over you. Minato and I placed fragments of our souls within you. Or at least, that's what Minato figured I did. Instead, I put my entire being within your seal. Afterwards, I confronted the Kyuubi and used my full power to subdue him. I proceeded to merge with the Kyuubi and took control of our shared body. I took that opportunity to get rid of the Kyuubi's soul for good. His body and his powers are now mine to command. I prefer to take this form, however."

"I...see. So you're the Kyuubi now? Is that what you really wanted, Mom? I'm sure it can't have been easy for you, being stuck behind this seal." Naruto questioned with a frown on his face.

The beautiful redhead smiled at her son and said, "I'm fine with it. I have enough power to protect you like this. However, I'd be able to do far more if you removed that pesky seal. Your father might not like it, but with me in control of this body, there's nothing to worry about. So please Son, remove the seal?"

Naruto nodded and walked up to the bars of the cage before willing the water to lift him higher. Reaching out, he began to remove the seal before his arm was grabbed. Looking to his left, he saw Minato standing there, gripping his arm like a vice. "I wouldn't do that Son. There's no telling what could happen if you remove the seal. The Kyuubi's chakra might overwhelm you, or any number of things could happen. I must ask that you leave the seal in place."

"You'd really deny your wife her _freedom_ , Yondaime?" Naruko questioned angrily. "I suggest you release Naruto-kun before I get _violent_. And trust me, you don't want to piss me off Minato. You have two options at this point. Either you release Naruto-kun and allow him to free Mom from the seal, or you can try and fight me. You may be fast, and you may be strong, but in here? In here I am _queen_. I can and _will_ destroy you."

Minato frowned at this and slowly released his son's arm. Before anyone could react, however, he slammed his hand into his son's stomach and made a twisting motion as he tightened the seal. The girls listened as Naruto screamed out in pain before collapsing to the watery floor below. "You will _not_ free the Kyuubi." he said before he felt a dagger-like chain pierce his gut. Coughing up a bit of blood, he followed the chain down to Naruko's outstretched hand.

"I warned you, Minato. Now you have to pay for what you've done." the fifteen year-old blonde shot forth two more spear-like chains that pierced him in his chest and right hand. Using her skill with her chains, she pulled Minato down to the ground before slamming him into the bars of the cage. Ripping her chains out of his body, she formed a Rasengan in her hand before rushing forward and slamming it into Minato's chest, causing him to scream out in pain. "I'm giving you this _one_ chance, Minato. Allow us to remove the seal and disappear back to where you came from, or I will destroy you. What will you choose to do?"

The Yondaime coughed up a bit more blood before he smirked up at her. "I'll fight to keep that seal on. **Rasengan**!" he shouted as he thrust his hand forward, a Rasengan barreling towards her stomach.

Before the attack could hit, Naruto tackled his father from the side, sending the both of them flying before they hit the ground hard. Standing up, Naruto winced as he held his stomach. "You're a real bastard, you know that? Trying to keep your own _wife_ prisoner inside of that seal. What kind of monster _does_ that?!"

"The sensible kind, Naruto-kun. I must protect you, even if it's from my wife." Minato tried to explain.

Naruko scoffed and sent her chains forward again while Minato was recovering from the attacks made against him. He tried to leap backwards to avoid her attacks, but a chain pierced his head from behind him, thus ending the life of Minato's soul fragment.

Tossing Minato's body aside as it began to turn into light particles, she looked at Naruto with a frown. Helping him up, she pointed towards the seal on the cage. "Try and remove it now, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded slowly before he stumbled over to the seal and willed himself upwards once again. Reaching out, he gripped the corner of the seal and, with one quick motion, ripped the seal off of the bars. Afterwards, he collapsed to the ground again and groaned. "Ugh...that really hurt." he said.

Kushina hurried out of the now open cage and kneeled down next to her son. Hugging him close, she said, "It'll all be okay now, Naruto-kun. Nobody will ever hurt you again so long as I have anything to say about it." Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his forehead before smiling lovingly down on him. "I'll have to train you in using the Kyuubi's powerful chakra, but I know you can succeed. But more than that, I have so much else to teach you! Including the art of fuinjutsu. I really hope you look forward to learning from me. I know I'm eager to get started on your lessons." she rambled on.

Naruto blushed a bit and said, "Mom? Thanks, but you need to calm down. You're getting a bit excited." he said teasingly. Once she had calmed down some, he asked, "Mom? Can you help me understand how Naruko-chan was made? And what's with this holy chakra I have?"

Kushina smiled at him and said, "Naruko-chan is an amalgamation of Minato's and my love for you. But more than that, our memories were combined together and put into her form. She knows everything that Minato and I knew, and she was able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra as well. Well, it's _my_ chakra now, but the point remains that Naruko-chan is something truly special. She would never have been able to take a form like this if not for your holy chakra, Naruto-kun. Because of you, she was given life and given a form of her own. Once you get better with seals, you can use your mastery over fuinjutsu to extract her from your seal and give her a body of her own. It will take some time, but if you're patient and work diligently to learn and master the art of fuinjutsu, you'll be able to make it happen. I promise."

"You really think it's possible?" Naruko questioned a bit unsurely. "I want to have my own body so badly, but what if extracting me causes Naruto-kun harm?"

Kushina smirked at her. "Of course it's possible! The magic of seals is that they can do pretty much anything you put your mind to! All you have to do is imagine it, cook up a seal, and presto blammo, you've got yourself a magical seal capable of whatever you dreamt up! They're really great that way."

"Fuinjutsu sounds like an amazing art. I can't wait to learn it!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully.

The redhead giggled a bit before she gained a conspiratorial grin on her face. "In the meantime, you two have my blessing to be together, if you so wish it. After all, you _are_ the perfect girl for him, Naruko-chan. You two would be good together."

Both teenagers blushed before looking at one another. Slowly, they began to smile at one another and nodded their heads in agreement. "You're right, Mom. But...are you sure it wouldn't be, y'know... _weird_?"

Naruko frowned and looked Kushina in the eyes. "That and it wouldn't be socially acceptable. People would try to keep us apart…"

"Oh whatever. Let them think whatever they want. If my babies want to be together, then I say let 'em! Don't let the opinions of others control your life." Kushina argued. "And Naruto-kun, I hope you'll try to get me my own body as well. I want to be able to hold you for real and not just here in your mindscape. Okay?"

The whiskered blonde boy nodded. "I'll do my best, Mom. It...might take me a while, but I promise that I'll get you two into bodies of your own as soon as I can. I just...need you both to teach me as much as you can."

The teenage girl smiled kindly at her creator before saying, "I promise that I'll teach you everything I can. And...if you wanted to go on a few dates to see if we click in that way...I wouldn't mind. I do think you're rather handsome. You're also very sweet and caring. It would be...nice."

Naruto blushed deeply and nodded slowly. "I'd like that, actually. I really like you and want to spend more time with you. You're really pretty and you're very kind. Plus, you're not afraid to speak your mind. I like that about you."

"Awww, my little babies are growing up." Kushina teased as she wiped imaginary tears from her eyes. "Just wait until she has a body of her own. You two would really be able to be together then, and she could even give me some grandbabies to play with! Wouldn't that be something?!"

Blushing worse, Naruto exclaimed, "Mom! It's way too soon to think about stuff like that! Wait…" thinking for a moment, Naruto looked into his mom's eyes and asked, "Can I summon you like I summon Naruko-chan?"

Kushina tapped her son on the nose and grinned. "Yep! When you want me to appear, just think of me when you're summoning your Shadow Clone. I'll be the one to pop out then. With my chakra, it would be pretty hard to pop me and make me disappear. So I could stay with you for a long time if you wanted. You already know that Naruko-chan can stay out for long periods of time as well."

The whiskered youth hugged his mother and smiled happily at her. "I'm glad! I want to spend as much time with you as possible!"

The violet-eyed beauty smiled sweetly at her son and hugged him close. "I promise, we'll spend as much time together as you want. I love you very much sweetie. I always will."

"I love you too, Mom. I never want to lose you…"

"And you won't. I'm far too strong to ever leave you behind. One thing you should know about us Uzumaki's, we put family first above everything else. You're stuck with me sweetheart." Kushina replied with a warm smile on her face.

Naruko smiled at this scene before she walked over to them and hugged them both. "I love you too, Mom. And I love you too Naruto-kun. How could I not?"

Naruto blushed as he looked into Naruko's eyes. "I'm...not sure what it feels like to be in love. But I know I like you a lot! I hope I'm able to say I love you back someday soon."

The female blonde leaned in and pressed her lips to Naruto's in a chaste kiss. Winking at him, she said, "I don't mind waiting Naruto-kun. You're worth waiting for."

Kushina gushed. "Awww, my little babies are so cute together! I'll be rooting for you two!"

Naruto and Naruko chuckled a bit before they said goodbye to their mother and left the mindscape. Once they were gone, Kushina gained a devilish smirk on her face. _They are going to be so much fun to tease. And boy, won't Naruto-kun be surprised when he realizes I have feelings for him as well…_

 _ **Naruto's Apartment**_

As they regained consciousness, Naruto and Naruko both turned to face each other. Smiling at one another, they couldn't help but hug each other. "I'm glad you got to meet our mother like that, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry about our father though…"

The whiskered male shook his head. "It's fine. I wasn't exactly his biggest fan as it was. His actions just cemented my hatred of him. I mean...it's obvious that he loved me. If he didn't, you wouldn't exist, right? I just...I can't stand that man."

"Well, he'll never bother you again. Right now, we should focus on getting some rest. Our Genin test is tomorrow and we're going to need plenty of sleep and a good breakfast to get ourselves through whatever he has prepared for us." Naruko said. After a moment to think on it, she leaned in and kissed Naruto lovingly on the lips.

Blushing deeply, Naruto froze for a moment before he reached a hand up and cupped Naruko's cheek. Returning her kiss, he hugged her close with one arm. When they separated, Naruto asked, "What was that about Naruko-chan? Do...do you really want _me_?"

Naruko smiled at him and kissed him again. Afterwards, she decided to explain. "I love you Naruto-kun. Very, very much. You are my entire world. I'm...even willing to go a bit farther if it will prove my love for you."

Naruto blinked as he saw her face turn a very deep red. It took a few moments, but when he realized what Naruko was talking about, he, too, blushed a deep red. "Y-you don't have to go quite that far just yet Naruko-chan. I'm happy just being with you."

The female blonde smiled at Naruto in thanks. Then something registered in her mind and she smirked at him. "Yet? You mean you _want_ to do that with me? How...interesting." she teased.

The blue-eyed male blushed deeper and looked anywhere but at Naruko. "I...I…" Sighing, he looked Naruko in the eyes and nodded slowly. "If I had to choose anyone to be with like that...it would be you, Naruko-chan. You're the first and only girl I've thought about like that. I have to admit that I'd like to do that with you someday, but...this is a little soon for something like that, isn't it? I mean, we're still getting to know each other and...and…"

 **Lemon Begins (Skip if you want.)**

Naruko smiled sweetly at Naruto and hugged him close. "You're afraid. I understand Naru-kun. I won't leave you. Ever. I told you that I love you and that's not going to change. And I have an idea on how I can prove it to you too." she said with a saucy grin on her face. Taking his hand, she led him into their shared bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Before he could protest, she grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them and his boxers down in one, rough tug.

Looking at his package, she smirked and removed her top and then her bra, revealing her bare breasts to him. Reaching out, she gently took his cock in her hand and began to stroke his penis up and down slowly. When she heard him gasp, she knew he was starting to feel good. Leaning in, she took the tip of his cock in her mouth and began to lick it teasingly while she continued to pump his cock with her hand until he was fully erect.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, she smirked at him before she enveloped his cock between her sizeable breasts. She began to rub her breasts up and down the length of his cock, squeezing it gently between them. Moving her mouth back to the tip of his cock, she began sucking on it and used her tongue to get a good taste for her man. When he groaned in pleasure, she looked up at his face and whispered to him, "It's okay to cum sweetheart. I promise I won't get upset." she said before she took his cock back into her mouth.

Naruto moaned louder and said, "I'm...I'm cumming Naruko-chan!" before unloading inside of her mouth. When she swallowed his cum, he blushed again and said, "That...is so hot."

Giggling she got on the bed and laid next to him, not caring that her chest was still bare to him. "What do you say we take things a little... _further_? I know that can't have been enough for you. I mean, just look at you." she said before flicking his erect penis with her finger. "You won't be satisfied with simple foreplay. And I have to admit I'm feeling pretty horny as well. I say we go further and make love. How about you?"

The teenage boy nodded slowly before he took off his shirt and threw it aside. Now that he was completely nude, he slowly helped Naruko out of her pants and panties so she was laying nude before him. Slipping his hand between her legs, he began to rub at her pussy lips and could feel just how wet she was. Gently sliding two fingers inside of her, he watched as she squirmed a bit and moaned his name.

When Naruto moved over her and began to rub the tip of his cock against her entrance, she blushed badly and covered her face with her hands. "Kami, why am I feeling so embarrassed now?" she wondered aloud.

Moving her hands aside, Naruto leaned in and kissed Naruko passionately at the same time he buried his cock inside her waiting pussy. Moaning into the kiss, Naruto and Naruko just basked in the feeling of being one. When they separated from their kiss, Naruko said, "Slowly Naru-kun. You're big and...and this is my first time. It...it hurts. But...I'm ready. Just go slow until I tell you that you can go faster. Okay?"

Naruto nodded and began slowly pulling out of her until only the tip remained inside. Then he slowly moved back inside of her. Just these actions alone caused the two of them to gasp and moan in pleasure. "You're so tight Naruko-chan. It feels so good."

The blue-eyed female of the duo nodded and said, "It really does feel wonderful. Faster Naru-kun. Make me scream your name." she said with a grin.

Grinning down at her, Naruto picked up the speed as he thrusted back and forth inside of her. "This feeling is amazing. You're so beautiful Naruko-chan. I...I could really get used to this sensation." he said as he hugged her close and continued making love to her.

Feeling a tingling sensation throughout her body, she moaned out his name before saying, "I'm...I think I'm going to cum. It just feels so good. Oh Naruto-kun!"

Naruto nodded slowly. "I'm close too. I should pull out, huh?"

Naruko shook her head and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "No Naru-kun. Cum inside me. It's not like I can get pregnant yet anyways. Not until I get my own body. As a Shadow Clone, it's safe to cum inside me. So give it all to me Naru-kun. I want to feel your seed inside of me."

The spiky-haired blonde nodded slowly and picked up the pace a little more until they screamed each other's name and came together. When they came down from their highs, Naruto went to pull out, but Naruko rolled them over so she was on top of him. Without a word, she began lifting herself up and dropping on his dick, enjoying the sensation of him being inside of her. "I love you Naru-kun. So very much. I don't want this to stop just yet. So give me more honey."

As Naruko continued to lift up and lower herself on his dick, Naruto reached up and began to gently fondle her breasts. After a few moments, he gently pinched her nipples a bit before sitting up and sucking on one of her nipples while gently massaging both of her breasts. The entire time, he did his best to match Naruko's pace as he thrusted up inside of her. As Naruko moaned out from his ministrations, he grinned and moved his hands to her ass, giving it a good squeeze.

"Mmm. Naru-kun, more. That feels so good. Oh Kami, I think I'm going to cum again! This is amazing! _You're_ amazing! I love you Naru-kun!" she exclaimed as she came again.

"Oh Naruko-chan, I think I understand that feeling now. I love you too. Oh Naruko-chan, I'm cumming! I love you!" he exclaimed as he released inside of her once again.

Smiling happily, the blonde female kissed her boyfriend passionately again before hugging his head to her chest. "I'm so happy Naru-kun! Oh Kami, I still want more." she said before she got off of him and got on her hands and knees before him. Wiggling her ass at him invitingly, she giggled a bit. "Take me Naru-kun. I need _more_."

"Oh yes, I need more of you too." Naruto said before he got behind her and thrust his cock into her waiting pussy. _Oh Kami, this feels too good. We're going to be at this for a while…_

 **Lemon Ends (Safe to read again!)**

 _ **The Next Day**_

After another intense lovemaking session, Naruto and Naruko finally arrived at the Third Training Ground. They had been sure to eat breakfast and had even brought bentos that they could eat after the test.

When they arrived on the field, Sakura shouted at the two of them, "You two are so late! What the hell were you doing?!"

Naruto looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "We're not late if our sensei hasn't shown up yet. Speaking of which, minus points for being tardy." he said as he looked into Sakura's eyes. "Let me guess, you and Sasuke skipped breakfast, didn't you?"

The pinkette scoffed and said, "So what if we did? We were just obeying our sensei's orders! And unlike you two, Sasuke-kun and I showed up on time! Why? Did you two eat breakfast? Against orders?"

"You should have eaten breakfast so you could keep your strength up. That's common sense. On top of that, based on how late he was yesterday, you should have known that he would show up three hours late today as well. So you two could have eaten breakfast and come here afterwards if you were so inclined. Naruko-chan and I _did_ eat breakfast, and we came when we were supposed to. Besides that, we just spent time together doing whatever." Naruto explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders. _Of course the 'whatever' part means we were having sex…_ he thought to himself with a smile.

Naruko looked at her boyfriend and giggled to herself. _He's thinking about it too. Kami above, that was_ miraculous _._ She thought to herself with a grin. _I can't wait until I have a body of my own. I want to experience that with him with a real body. I want to be able to give birth to his babies…_

Sakura saw how Naruko and Naruto were looking at each other and scowled in disgust. "Ew, are you two dating? That's sick! She's just your stupid clone, Naruto! Are you really so desperate that you'd resort to this?!"

Sasuke glanced over at them at this point and scoffed. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic, you go and prove me wrong. Congratulations dobe, you've become the biggest freak in the village."

Naruto sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Naruko-chan is her own person. She thinks and acts independently from me. She's not just some clone. And at least I have a girlfriend now that I can spend time and do things with. Even if nobody else approves, I'll still be with her. You could have a girlfriend as well, but you shun all the girls that approach you. You'd rather be a lonely shell of a person than allow anyone in. So if anyone's pathetic here, it's _you_ Sasuke."

Sasuke growled in anger at this, but Sakura ran forward before he could and threw a punch at Naruto's face. "How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that you jerk?!"

Before the blow could land, Naruko appeared in front of her and grabbed the pinkette by the wrist. Without a word, she snapped her wrist, causing Sakura to scream out in agony. " _Never_ do that again, bitch. You will hurt Naru-kun no longer. If you try, I'll do worse than that to you. Now apologize to him you worthless bitch."

Before anything more could happen, Kakashi appeared in the field with his eye crinkled shut as he waved at them. "Yo!" he said casually as he opened his eye. When he saw Sakura cradling her broken wrist, his eye widened slightly. Aside from that, Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other while Naruko stared coldly down at the pinkette. _Well...I didn't think Naruko-chan would go quite that far…_

Naruto looked into Kakashi's eye and sighed before shaking his head in disappointment. "You're late Kakashi. If you had simply come on time, you could have prevented Sakura from trying to hit me and saved her from a broken wrist. I don't think she'll be able to participate in the Genin test. In fact, fuck the test. I'm going to the old man and asking him if he can transfer me to a different team. I don't need this shit." And with that, Naruto turned around, took Naruko's hand, and began walking off with her.

The silver-haired Jonin sighed as he watched Naruto and Naruko leave the training ground. Looking down at Sakura, he shook his head in disappointment. "Let this be a lesson to you. You _don't_ lash out at teammates like that. You're far too emotional when it comes to Sasuke. If you don't snap out of your fangirl persona and start taking things seriously, I'll recommend that you be sent back to the academy or perhaps even dropped out of the ninja program entirely. As for you, Sasuke, you don't insult your teammate in an attempt to make yourself feel better. Your ego needs some serious work. You'll be damn lucky if I can convince the two of them to stay on this team. Otherwise, I hope you two can learn to work with a new teammate."

The fifteen year-old Uchiha scoffed at this. "I'm an Uchiha, an _elite_. I don't need a team. I'm perfectly fine on my own without a team to hold me back!"

"And this is why you and Sakura would _never_ have passed my test. I might as well call this team a failure now and inform Hokage-sama that you all failed my test. You two will _never_ become Genin if I have it my way." Kakashi declared before he vanished in a Body Flicker.

"How dare he talk to us that way?! Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her love interest as she cradled her broken wrist.

"Tch. Leave me alone you dumb bitch." Sasuke said before walking off. If this asshole wasn't going to teach him, he'd find someone else who _would_.

Left alone, Sakura stared after the retreating Sasuke with a shocked expression on her face. _He's...never said that to me before. Has he_ always _been like this?_ She thought in shock as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

As Naruto and Naruko entered the office of the Hokage, they were shocked to see Kakashi standing there waiting for them. Deciding to ignore his presence for the time being, Naruko looked into the Hokage's eyes and said, "Hokage-sama, that team we were placed on would _never_ have worked out. Sasuke and Sakura don't understand the concept of teamwork and would _never_ have worked with us, even if they _did_ understand. They hate Naruto-kun, and by extension, me. Why we were placed on a team with those two is beyond me. What the hell were you thinking when you put that team together?"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to me like that Naruto-kun." he said, glaring at the clone before sending a look at the real Naruto. "I see you're still insisting on spending time with a clone of yourself."

Naruto glared into the Hokage's eyes and said, "Inoichi already told you the truth about us! You _still_ refuse to believe that Naruko-chan is her own person, even after learning the truth?! The fuck is wrong with you, you rotten old geezer?!"

Before the Hokage could reply, Kakashi spoke up. "Despite your concerns, Hokage-sama, I believe that Naruko-chan is her own person as well. But that's not why we're here. I'm here to inform you that Team 7 fails. Sasuke and Sakura are _not_ team players. Sakura even attempted to attack Naruto-kun before Naruko-chan broke her wrist for trying. I agree that the team wouldn't work. I'm sorry for even suggesting it. I would recommend removing them from the ninja program entirely. As for Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan, I'd suggest finding a new team for the two of them. Hell, I'd gladly take them on as students myself, but without a full team, it just isn't possible."

The Sandaime sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "I see. You know the council won't like this, don't you? I can only imagine how Sasuke-kun will take this news." Sighing, he shook his head in disappointment. "And despite my desire to punish you, Naruto-kun, for daring to speak like that to me, I'll forgive you. And...it just so happens that Kurenai came to me earlier about swapping Kiba for Naruto-kun. Apparently there are certain 'problems' regarding Kiba being on her team that she doesn't want him anywhere _near_ her or Hinata. Kakashi, I want you to take Kiba on as your student and give Sasuke-kun and Sakura another chance to see if they'll work with their new teammate. Naruto-kun, you and Naruko-chan," he said, getting their attention, "you will be on Kurenai's team from this point forth. She was hesitant to pass the team with Kiba on it, but if she got you on her team, she said she'd pass the three, er...four of you. So, will you two be willing to work with Hinata and Shino as part of a team?"

Before Naruto and Naruko could reply, Kakashi sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "I don't think Sasuke and Sakura will work with Kiba either, but we'll see, I suppose. I don't see why you're giving those two special treatment like this, though."

The Hokage sighed and looked into Kakashi's eyes. "I just think that they deserve a fair chance, just like anybody else. That's all there is to it, Kakashi-kun."

 _Yeah, right._ The three other occupants of the room thought as one. _He's totally giving Sasuke special treatment. If Kakashi-sensei says that they fail, then that should be all there is to it. But nooo, of course the Hokage decides against that and gives Sasuke more special treatment when he doesn't fucking deserve it._ Naruto thought angrily.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but that's a load of crap." Naruko said. "If it was _anyone_ else, you would have accepted that they failed and left it at that. You're _definitely_ giving Sasuke special treatment. My question is: Why? What makes him so special that he's always, _always_ being given special treatment like this?"

"I don't answer to you, girl. If I say they deserve a fair shot, then they're going to get it. Kakashi-kun, you are dismissed. Get Sakura to the hospital to have her broken wrist fixed. I expect you to hold their Genin test at the end of the week. Is that understood?" the Sandaime commanded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But know that I do this under protest." the silver-haired Jonin said before vanishing.

The Hokage sighed heavily at that before turning his attention back to the Uzumaki duo. "Now, back to my original question. Will you two work with Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga as part of a team? If not…"

Naruto interrupted him and said, "We'd love nothing more than to be on a team with those two. We can get along better with them and we'll _definitely_ practice our teamwork with them to make sure we're an effective team. Now, when do we get to meet our team?"

"If you two have nothing else to do for the day, then we can go meet them now. Is that alright with the both of you?" Hiruzen questioned.

Nodding their heads in confirmation, Naruto and Naruko both stepped up to the Hokage when he walked towards them. Despite wanting nothing more than to rip his blasted hands off, they allowed him to place his hands on their shoulders before vanishing with them.

 _ **Team 8's Training Ground**_

As the three of them appeared before Kurenai and her team, the Hokage stepped forward and said, "Hello Kurenai. I've brought them as you requested. Kiba, I'd like you to come with me. We have something to discuss." he said before grabbing Kiba by the shoulder and vanishing with both him and his ninken, Akamaru.

Sitting down by Hinata, Naruto offered her a smile before he looked at Naruko, who had sat down on his other side. Taking her hand in his, much to Hinata's jealousy, the three of them soon paid attention to Kurenai as she began to speak. "It's good to see you Naruto-kun. Who's your friend?" she questioned curiously.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I'm an alternate personality that lives inside of Naruto-kun. He has been diagnosed with DID, or Dissociative Identity Disorder. What this means is that he has an alternate personality: me. Naruto-kun likes to give me a body so we can spend time together." she explained, telling a half-truth as usual.

Kurenai smiled at Naruko and said, "Well it's nice to meet you as well, Naruko-chan. I'm glad to see Naruto-kun has a friend like you that he can rely on. Now…" looking at her team, she offered them a warm smile. "I've already decided to pass the three, well, _four_ of you, I suppose would be more correct. Anyways," she said, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs from her brain, "I want us to begin on teamwork exercises. After that, we'll have some one-on-one sparring sessions so I can see what each of you needs to work on individually. I'll do my very best to train the four of you to become the best ninjas you could be."

"What kind of teamwork exercises did you have in mind Kurenai-sensei?" Naruko questioned curiously.

The crimson-eyed beauty smiled at her and said, "Good question, Naruko-chan. I'm planning on having the four of you do a variety of teamwork exercises. Today's, for instance, will be a test to see how well you can work together when battling someone of a higher skill level than you. I've enlisted the aid of my dear friend, Anko Mitarashi. She'll be the one to test your teamwork, and I can promise you this: she won't go easy on you. I expect the four of you to work together well and give her a run for her money. Don't let your egos get in the way, and don't argue over who should be leader of your four man squad. Those are the only tips I'll give you."

At this point, Anko walked up to the group and smirked at them. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little blondie. How've you been brat?"

Naruto looked up at Anko and raised a curious brow. "When she said Anko, I wasn't sure if it was you or not. It's...good to see you again, Anko-chan." he said with a small smile.

Naruko quirked a brow and looked between Naruto and Anko for a moment before a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "So, what's the relationship between you two? Nothing naughty, I hope?"

Both Naruto and Anko blushed at that. Looking at Naruko, her fellow blonde said, "It's not like that! Anko-chan is like a big sister to me. I admit she's beautiful, but there's honestly nothing there between us. Besides, I think she's got a boyfriend or something."

Anko smirked and shook her head. "Close Naruto-kun." she said before she stepped up to Kurenai and gave her a passionate kiss while her hands snaked down her back and gave her firm butt a squeeze. When they separated, she looked down at her favorite blonde and said, "Meet my girlfriend, Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai-chan, this is the one I was telling you about. Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite blonde brat in the world."

Naruto blinked a couple of times before he gave Anko a smirk. "So that's why you're always turning down guys? Are you even attracted to men, Anko-chan? Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly fine with you two being together, I'm just curious. If you two make each other happy, then I'm all for it."

Anko smirked and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's part of the reason I'm always turning guys down when they ask me out. The other part is because I know that the only thing they want is to get in my pants. I say 'fuck that!' Besides that, I haven't found a guy I like that way yet, so...meh. I'm happy with my Kure-chan. Why Naruto-kun? Are you interested in the big, bad Anko-chan?"

The blue-eyed blonde blushed and shook his head. "N-no! I mean, you're beautiful, but I'm not interested in you that way. Besides that, how would a relationship between us even work? You're happy with Kurenai-sensei and I'm…" At this point, he went quiet and looked away. "Never mind."

Naruko frowned and gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show her support. "What Sasuke and Sakura said to you earlier really got to you, huh Naruto-kun?"

"I know I shouldn't have let it, but it still hurts. Believe me, I'm happy, but...their words still hurt." Naruto explained sadly.

The female blonde grabbed Naruto's face and turned him to face her. Leaning in close, she captured his lips in an affectionate kiss. When they separated, she smiled kindly at him. "I understand sweetheart. The village won't accept us being together like this. It's only natural to feel hurt. But I love you. You know that, right Naruto-kun? And don't you love me too?"

Naruto nodded slowly and said, "I do. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't be with you if I didn't feel the same way about you."

Naruko smiled at him and kissed him again. "Then that's all that matters. We have each other. Isn't that what's most important?"

Nodding again, Naruto rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. He was a little shocked, however, when Hinata grabbed his other hand and gave it a squeeze. Looking into her eyes, he was shocked when she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Without realizing it, he had begun to kiss her back.

When Hinata pulled back, she pouted at him and said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore! Naruko-chan's able to be so open with you and you're...you're _dating_ her now! Well...I want to be with you too damn it! I won't try to make you get rid of Naruko-chan, but please be with me too!"

"Um...is that even allowed? To be with more than one person, I mean. I'm...so confused here." Naruto said unsurely.

Kurenai frowned at this and said, "Well...I don't know if you already know this or not, but you're the last of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. If it's enacted on you, the CRA would allow you to be with more than one woman. Otherwise, it's frowned upon, but you can be with more than one woman if you wanted to be. So long as each woman is willing to put up with another woman in the relationship, you're free to do as you please. And right now, it seems that Hinata-chan is okay with sharing you with Naruko-chan. So...what will you do?"

Naruto frowned and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "What do you think Naruko-chan? I mean...we barely know Hinata-chan, and...this has been sprung on us. What do you want to do?"

Naruko looked Hinata over before walking up to her. Lifting Hinata to her feet, she took a close look at the Hyuga girl before reaching up and squeezing her breasts. "Damn, those are bigger than mine. You should _really_ try and show those babies off sometimes. And…" reaching down, she gave Hinata's ass a squeeze before nodding to herself, "a nice butt too. Good thing for you, I'm interested in girls too. So sure, you're in! Just don't be surprised if I make a move on you too, Hinata-chan." the perky blonde girl teased.

As Hinata went to say something, Naruko leaned in and captured the Hyuga's lips with hers. As the kiss intensified with Hinata returning it after a few moments of pure shock, Naruto couldn't help but squirm a bit as he tried to hide a certain part of his anatomy that continued to grow harder. _Damn this is hot._

Anko saw what was happening to Naruto and couldn't help but grin. "Enjoying the show, are you Naru-kun? How cute."

Blushing _badly_ , Naruto looked into Anko's eyes and saw her grinning mischievously at him. "I...I can't help it. I'm a guy! Seeing something _this_ hot is bound to get a reaction!"

The Snake Mistress laughed and nodded her head. "I'm sure. Bug boy there doesn't seem to care either way, though. Odd, but whatever."

Kurenai sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Okay Naruko-chan, Hinata-chan, you can stop making out now. We _do_ have a test to get to, after all."

Naruko and Hinata separated, but before going back to sit beside Naruto, the female blonde reached up and gave Hinata's breasts a firm squeeze. "I'm envious of these babies, Hina-chan. I'm looking forward to playing with them later, though." she teased before she walked over to Naruto and sat down on his other side. Leaning in close, she nipped at his ear before asking, "Enjoy the show, sweetheart?"

Before Naruto could reply, Hinata took hold of the hand trying to cover his crotch and looked down at his lap. Smirking, she looked at Naruko and said, "I'd say he enjoyed it a lot. Wouldn't you agree Naruko-chan?"

Naruto whimpered as he looked up at Kurenai. "Please help me?"

Kurenai sighed before whacking both Naruko and Hinata on the back of their heads. "Behave girls. There will be time to tease him later, if you're so inclined. Anko-chan, go ahead and start your test."

"Roger that sweetie!" Anko exclaimed before she walked away from them and stopped in the center of the field. "Alright you four, come at me with the intent to kill. I won't be taking it easy on any of you, so you'd better be damn sure you've got a good plan before you try and attack me."

Nodding in understanding, the team of four walked away from Kurenai and sat down together before they began discussing everything. "I'm no good at planning things beforehand. I can come up with plans mid-battle, but not beforehand. So one of you three is going to have to come up with a good plan for us." Naruto said somewhat ashamedly.

"I'm out too." Hinata said. "I may be gaining more confidence, thanks to you two," here she pointed at the two Uzumaki's, "but I'm still not ready to begin giving orders to people."

Naruko looked at Shino and frowned for a moment. "Hmm, that just leaves you and me Shino. I don't mind taking charge, but I'm curious to hear your thoughts. How would _you_ go about this particular problem?"

Shino shook his head and said, "I'd likely take a completely different approach than you. If I'm correct in my assessment of Anko-san, she's unpredictable and clearly confident in her abilities. I'd say we need to somehow catch her off guard if we want to have any chance of, at the very least, landing a blow on her. But I have no idea what weaknesses she may have. Naruto-san, as you are the only one familiar with her, do you have any suggestions?"

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "She loves dango more than life itself, sort of. It's her absolute favorite food. Screw with her dango and she's liable to blow her top. She also doesn't like a guy called Orochimaru. I think he's one of the Sannin, and he's her old teacher as well. Anko-chan says she wants to kill him for what he's done to her. In fact, I think it's because of her link with him is why she's treated almost as poorly as I am by the majority of the village. It's gotten better for her over time, but only by so much."

Naruko thought on it for a minute before she began to grin. "She also seems like she's a bit of a pervert as well. If we can distract her, do you think you could take her down with some of your kikaichu, Shino? Of course, we have to get her into the woods over there for my plan to work…"

The Aburame quirked a brow as he asked, "What exactly is this plan of yours Naruko-san?"

"Well…"

 _ **Ten Minutes Later**_

The team of four had, indeed, managed to force Anko into the nearby woods. Their coordinated assault on her had made it difficult for her to take them all on at once, so she had retreated into an area where she'd have the advantage.

 **Lemon Begins (Try not to skip this one, please. Unless you really don't care about this part, then go ahead and skip.)**

When Anko suddenly heard moaning and someone saying "Oh Naru-kun, yes. More, more!" her eyes widened and she gained a mischievous look on her face. _There's no way Naruto and Naruko could be doing_ that _right now. This has got to be a trap. Still though, I_ am _curious._

Stealthily approaching the source of the moaning, she kept herself hidden as she looked down below. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock. _They really are doing it! Holy crap! Heh, this is kinda hot._

"Kami-sama, yes! Yeees!" Naruko exclaimed as Naruto held her against the trunk of the tree, pounding into her from behind. "This feels sooo good. Cum inside me Naru-kun. Yes!"

As Anko watched the duo try out a variety of sex positions, she couldn't help but let her hand slip down into her panties. _Kami this is hot to watch. Why do I wish it was_ me _he was pounding like that?_ She wondered as she began to masturbate.

What the Tokubetsu Jonin _didn't_ realize was the fact that Shino's kikaichu were already draining her chakra, causing her to feel weaker by the second. For a short while, she figured this was just the result of her playing with herself, but when she realized what was going on, she quickly pulled her hand out of her panties and growled irritably. _Rotten little bastards, ruining my fun time._

 **Lemon Ends (Safe to read again!)**

Before Anko could react, due to her reflexes being sluggish as a result of her chakra being drained, the _real_ Naruto and Naruko leapt forward and slammed their fists into her stomach, sending her crashing to the ground below. Hinata rushed forward at that point and disabled her tenketsu, leaving the Tokubetsu Jonin laying on the ground, wincing in pain.

Hopping down beside their clones, Naruto and Naruko gave the naked duo a thumbs-up before watching as their clones disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Have to admit, that plan of yours was just downright _evil_ Naruko-chan. Kind of wish that was really us doing that though. I'm all hot and bothered now." Naruto said before he began to chuckle.

Hinata blushed as she looked at the two of them. "Did...did you really have to go that far, Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan? That was just so...so naughty! And kinky...mostly kinky." she said, blushing badly from what she had just borne witness to.

Naruko smirked at Hinata and walked up to her. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Why? Do you want to try the real thing for yourself? Come over to our apartment later tonight, if you're interested in a 'fun time'."

Turning even redder, Hinata couldn't even stammer out a reply, she was _that_ blown away by what had just been suggested to her. _Is she serious?! Me and Naru-kun? Doing_ that _?! Oh Kami, I think I'm going to faint…_

Naruto and Naruko watched as Hinata fainted, collapsing to the ground in a heap. "Well...that was unexpected." Naruto said.

Naruko simply giggled and lifted Hinata into her arms. "Yes...unexpected. Let's go with that." she said before giggling some more.

Shino dropped down beside them at this point and shook his head. "I'm amazed that plan actually worked. And...I feel awkward having watched your clones making love out here like that. I don't think I _ever_ wanted to see the two of you like that."

"Sorry Shino, but it was the best plan we could come up with, knowing Anko-chan." Naruto said apologetically. "Speaking of which, we should probably get her and Hinata back to Kurenai-sensei."

The bug user nodded and walked over to Anko's unconscious form and lifted her onto his back. Nodding at Naruto, the group of three carried their sensei's lover and Hinata back to where Kurenai was waiting for them. Once there, they laid Anko and Hinata on the ground to rest.

"Well...you employed some _unusual_ tactics, but I'd say you succeeded. Can I _please_ recommend that you don't do something like that in the future?" she requested, a heavy blush on her face.

"No worries Kurenai-sensei, this was a one-time thing. We were told to come up with a plan that would work on Anko-chan, and, well...that was it." Naruto admitted as he rubbed nervously at the back of his head. "Trust me, that was just as awkward for me as it was for everyone else here."

Kurenai nodded in understanding before looking at Naruko. "And how about you? What do you have to say for yourself?"

The blonde girl smirked and said, "I regret _nothing_. That was fun and I would _definitely_ do something like that again! Only next time, I want it to be the real us and not just a couple of clones."

The crimson-eyed beauty facepalmed herself and shook her head. "They put a pervert on my team. And it's a girl. Wonderful."

Naruko smirked at their sensei and said, "Aww, you'll come to love me. I'm sure of it!"

Kurenai sighed and nodded her head once. "I'm sure I'll come to love each of you like my younger brothers and sisters, but that doesn't mean I'll approve of this kind of thing. That's something that should be done in the privacy of your own home. Not...not out in public like this!" she exclaimed frantically.

Naruto and Naruko couldn't help it as they began to chuckle. "We're sorry Kurenai-sensei. It won't happen again. Unless it's absolutely necessary for some reason…" Naruto said, tapping his chin with his finger as he tried to think of when such a thing might be necessary. Shrugging his shoulders after a while, he said, "I can't think of when it would _ever_ be necessary, but...we'll just have to wait and see what our missions have in store for us, now won't we?"

Sighing, the beautiful crimson-eyed woman nodded slowly. "That's all I can ask for. I trust you two to keep to your word. Besides, what would you two do if she got pregnant?"

Naruko and Naruto frowned at that and shook their heads. "Right now I'm just a Shadow Clone with my own personality and appearance. I can't get pregnant. We're looking into a way to give me my own body, but it could take a while."

Kurenai frowned sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Nothing to apologize for. I _do_ want to have children with him someday, but I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes to get my own body. I do this because I love him dearly and I know it will be worth the wait." Naruko explained.

"I see. Well that's an admirable dream. I hope you two succeed." Kurenai said with a warm, friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei. I truly appreciate that. _We_ appreciate that." Naruko said, smiling back at her sensei.

Anko and Hinata both came to after a few more moments of waiting. As soon as she was conscious, Kurenai sighed and flicked her girlfriend in the forehead. "That's for falling for such an obvious trap. You're better than that! And...and I saw what you were doing too. We're going to need to talk about this later. Okay Anko-chan?"

The purple-haired Tokubetsu Jonin nodded slowly and pouted at her girlfriend. "Okay. We really do need to talk about this." she said, sending Kurenai a look that said they _really_ needed to talk about what happened.

Kurenai nodded slowly in understanding before looking at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, are you okay? You fainted back there."

Hinata slowly nodded her head. "I'm fine. I promise. I feel better than fine, actually. Naruko-chan, thank you. I think I'll take you up on that offer…"

Naruko smirked and gave her a wink. "You're gonna love it, I promise."

"Oh, I _know_ I will. Thanks again." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" Kurenai questioned.

Hinata and Naruko both looked at Kurenai and shook their heads. "No." they said at the same time.

"Good to know." Kurenai said with a sigh. "Regardless, you four have passed the first test with flying colors. You work well together as a team. Now, let's see how you do in one-on-one sparring matches with me." And with that, Kurenai took her place in the center of the field before saying, "Hinata-chan, let's start with you.

Nodding, Hinata took her place across from Kurenai and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

 **A/N - And that's the chapter! A LOT happened in this chapter, huh?**

 **The Kyuubi was revealed to be Kushina, Minato's soul fragment wasn't such a nice guy, Naruto and Naruko did, well... _that_ together... so much happened throughout this chapter that it's hard to put it all into words! lol**

 **Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of work into it and I think it turned out rather well. And if you're wondering about what will happen to Team 7? Well...I dunno just yet. They'll probably fail Kakashi's test, but I don't know if they'll still continue on as a team for some reason or if they'll all be sent back to the academy or something. I really dunno. *shrugs***

 **Anywho, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! I dunno what I'll work on next, but my buddy suggested Smashville Summoner earlier, so that might be what I work on next. Who knows though?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Alrighty, I figured I'd work on this next. I'm kinda surprised I managed to finish this chapter as quickly as I did.**

 **Anyways, this chapter delves into a few things and opens up some relationships and whatnot. I think it turned out pretty well, but I'll let you guys and gals decide what you think of it for yourselves.**

 **And without further adieu, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Mission to Wave**

Naruto and Naruko both groaned as they made their way back to their shared home. "That hurt." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, Kurenai-sensei really proved why she's been made a Jonin. She knows what she's doing and those genjutsu of hers were just horrible. I still feel a little sick." Naruko said.

Naruto would have said something in reply, but the two of them heard someone calling out to them. Looking back, they saw Hinata rushing towards them. When she reached them, she doubled over and took in a few deep breaths in an attempt to catch her breath. Once she was feeling better, she looked at them and said, "You were leaving me behind! I...I thought you wanted to bring me with you."

Naruko blinked a couple of times before she nodded in understanding. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I figured you'd be heading home first. Any reason you're choosing to do this now?"

Hinata looked down and sighed sadly. "I don't want to go home. I hate it there."

Naruto frowned as he looked at her. "Why's that, Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?"

The fifteen year-old Hyuga looked into Naruto's eyes at this point, barely able to fight back the tears that were welling up within her eyes. "My father's an abusive asshole and has been ever since my mother died giving birth to Hanabi-chan. Hanabi-chan has taken after Father in virtually every way and she's been taught that I'm worthless and not worthy of the Hyuga name. So she's learning to treat me horribly too. Then there's my cousin, Neji. When I was three years-old, a Kumo ambassador tried to kidnap me and...and instead of telling Kumo to fuck off because they were in the wrong, the Hokage gave in to their demands. Father was the one who killed the ambassador, and so they wanted him delivered to them. My uncle, Hizashi Hyuga, he gave his life to protect my father. But...Neji blames me for his father's death. I was only THREE years-old at the time! There's no way I could have fought off a grown man! And yet he blames _me_ for what happened! He treats me like shit and I **hate** him! I swear to Kami that if we end up fighting at some point in the future, I'll cripple him for life!"

Naruto and Naruko blinked in shock at this before they both hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with all of that, Hinata-chan. Let's go talk with the Hokage about this. Maybe he'll let you move in with us!" Naruko exclaimed, hoping that her idea would work.

Naruto frowned for a moment as a thought struck him. Looking at Naruko, he said, "We should also ask him for our inheritance from Mom and Dad. He _definitely_ knows who our parents are, which means he's also keeping our inheritance hidden from us. If need be, I'll summon Mom and have her deal with the rotten old bastard."

Naruko nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you call her out now? It might help if she was with us anyways."

"Good idea." Naruto said before he called forth a Shadow Clone of his mother that she inhabited.

"I heard everything. Come on you three, let's go talk to that rotten old coot. I'm tired of him lying to my babies and I refuse to let little Hinata-chan hurt any longer." Kushina said before she began heading to the Hokage tower, the three teens following her immediately afterwards.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

When Naruto entered his office with that clone of his again, Hiruzen's initial reaction was a negative one. _He's still insisting on treating that clone like an actual person, I see._ He thought with a sigh. However, before he could say anything, he saw Hinata and a very familiar face enter his office. "K-Kushina…? Is that really you? I thought you were dead!"

Kushina crinkled her eyes shut as she grinned widely at the Hokage. Slowly, she began to crack her knuckles as she said, "Oh, old man, I am **not** happy with you. Letting the village know that Naruto holds the Kyuubi? That was a _bad_ decision. Then you refuse to inform him that the reason he's hated is because he holds the Kyuubi. And you never told him about his parents either. Trying to keep his inheritance from him, by any chance? Because I wouldn't put it past you to try something like that."

Hiruzen looked a bit afraid and he quickly motioned for his Anbu to surround her. However, when the Anbu wearing a cat mask stood between Kushina and the other three Anbu, he shouted out in shock, "Cat! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Cat removed her mask and said, "I'm keeping you from making a mistake, Hokage-sama! Kushina-sama has done nothing wrong. Besides that, she's right. You screwed up again and again over the years. Naruto deserved to know who his parents were. He also deserved to be treated like a human being. He's a very special young man and you've done wrong by him so many times it's horrible! You wouldn't even tell him if his parents loved him. A child deserves to know at least that! All this time, it's felt like you wanted to keep everything from him, even his inheritance. All for your own sake. Give Naruto-kun his inheritance, Hokage-sama! He's more than earned it by now!"

The Hokage scowled and was about to shout at her, but Kushina was suddenly behind him with a kunai pressed against his throat. "Oh Hiruzen, you poor, stupid old fool. I bet you've tried to figure out how to access Naruto's inheritance from his father and me. You've probably even had Jiraiya look into how to break the seal, haven't you? All because you want it for yourself. After all, if you weren't that greedy, you'd have already given my son his inheritance a _long_ time ago. So tell me, will you hand over his inheritance, or do I need to start cutting?"

The three Anbu that had been stopped by Yugao were shocked to see Kushina holding the Hokage captive. Not knowing what to do, one of them wearing a Boar mask said, "Kushina-sama, please release Hokage-sama. You don't want to do this."

The redhead looked at Boar and shook her head. "Oh, I think I most certainly _do_. This old fool has been far too cruel to my son and I'm tired of this old shit keeping Naruto's inheritance from him. So old man, I'm getting tired of waiting. Agree to give my son his inheritance or I start cutting!"

Hiruzen looked defiantly at her, but when she cut off one of his fingers, he screamed out in pain and clutched at his wounded hand. "Damn it Kushina! Stop this!"

Taking hold of his hand, she slammed it down on his desk and proceeded to cut off the rest of the fingers on said hand. "Don't fight me on this Hiruzen! You've done enough harm to my son as it is! Most recently you've treated my daughter like she doesn't really exist! She's just as real as my son and you've insisted so strongly that Naruto's just obsessed with a clone! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?! I'm not fucking kidding around here, you old bastard! Give them what is rightfully theirs or I'll do worse than this!"

Hiruzen tried to resist for a while longer, but when she cut off the rest of his fingers on his other hand, he screamed out, "Fuck! Fine! It's theirs! Everything's in the safe behind Minato-kun's portrait. Just take it and go already!"

Kushina smiled pleasantly at him and patted him on the head as if he was a young child that had done something worthy of praise. Leaving him for his Anbu to take care of, Kushina walked over to her husband's picture and grabbed it off the wall. Scowling at it, she threw it to the floor and stomped on it a couple of times out of anger. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down, she ripped open the safe and took out all the scrolls and the letters from inside. Looking it all over, she was pleased to see that they were all still sealed and in perfect condition.

Turning around, the violet-eyed beauty smiled at Hiruzen and said, "Thank you for your cooperation, Hiruzen. Now, there is one more piece of business we need to discuss..." she said before she approached him again. Getting in his face, she pointed at Hinata, who was looking a tad frightened right now by what was going on. "Hinata-chan is living in a horrible household. They abuse her and make her feel worthless every single day. I'm going to adopt her into the Uzumaki clan and allow her to live with my children in our house. I want _you_ to explain the situation to Hiashi and make him understand that she is now under _my_ protection. Should he try _anything_ at all, I'll make sure he suffers for it. After all, there is a reason he used to fear me."

Hiruzen looked into Kushina's eyes and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Kushina. It's a clan affair and I refuse to…"

Before Hiruzen could say anything more, she pressed a kunai against his left eyeball, the tip pressing lightly against his retina. "Oh Hiruzen, you don't understand. This is going to happen. You just need to smooth it over with that asshole Hiashi. And do make sure he doesn't try to kidnap her just to place that rotten seal of theirs on her. If you allow it to happen...well...I'll simply have to kill you. Do you understand me?"

The Third began to sweat badly and didn't dare blink for fear of what might happen. Glancing up at her, he said, "F-Fine...FINE! I'll do it! Just don't hurt me anymore! You've already done enough as it is!"

Kushina offered him a smile in thanks before putting away her kunai. Afterwards, she unsealed a key from one of the scrolls she was holding before motioning for her children and Hinata to follow her. As Kushina and her children left the office, Yugao chose to follow after her, not at all caring about what had happened to Hiruzen. As far as she was concerned, he got what he deserved, though she would probably have done worse. She knew that her old sensei had gone easy on Hiruzen. After all, Kushina could be _quite_ persuasive when she wanted to be.

Once they were all gone, Hiruzen shouted at his Anbu, "Take me to the hospital! Boar, get my fingers and hurry!"

Boar frowned behind his mask, but quickly gathered up the Hokage's finger and vanished from the office in a Body Flicker at the same time the others did.

 _ **Uzumaki Estate**_

Upon arriving at her old home, Kushina let her children and Yugao enter before she sealed the gate once again. Walking up to the front door, she unlocked it and allowed everyone to enter before her. "Children, this is your new home. You'll be living here from now on, safe from anyone that might wish you harm." Looking at Hinata, Kushina offered her a warm smile and said, "You'll be safe here as well. But when you're out in the village, I want you to stay with Naruto and Naruko at all times. I don't trust Hiashi not to pull something if you're on your own."

Looking at Yugao, Kushina offered her a smile and said, "It's good to see you again, Yugao-chan. I see you've done well for yourself."

Yugao frowned and shook her head. "I wanted to do more for your son, but…"

Kushina waved it off. "Meh, not your fault. That old monkey has wronged my son in plenty of ways, not the least of which was denying him companionship and happiness. Why don't we sit together and we can catch up for a while?" she suggested.

The purple-haired woman smiled happily at that and nodded her head. "I'd like that Kushina-sensei." And with that, the two women sat down together on one of the couches and began to chat.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata were busy exploring the rather large home. Finding the master bedroom, Naruto and Naruko grinned before rushing over and flopping down on the bed, snuggling into it. "So comfy." Naruko said in delight.

Naruto chuckled a bit and nodded his head. "Oh yeah. Much better than that ratty old thing back in the apartment."

Hinata rushed over and flopped onto the bed between them, giggling a bit as she did. When she felt how soft the bed was, she snuggled into it as well and said, "I can't believe I'll get to live here with you two! This is wonderful!"

Naruko grinned and moved closer to Hinata. Moving her head close to her ear, she whispered, "I bet you're planning to break this new bed in pretty soon, _aren't you_?"

The Hyuga teen blushed _badly_ and began trying to stammer out some kind of reply. After a moment, however, she buried her face in the bed and muttered quietly. Unable to hear her response, Naruko whispered to her again, "What's that, Hinata-chan? I couldn't quite understand you."

Slowly lifting her head up a bit, Hinata said, "Y-Yes. Okay? I'd love to do that with Naru-kun!"

Naruto found himself blushing as she said that. And when Hinata realized what she had just shouted out in front of her dear Naru-kun, she looked at him with wide eyes and a deep blush on her face before she fainted.

Naruko giggled evilly at that and gave a peace sign to Naruto. "Ha! The mischief maker strikes again!" she exclaimed.

The whiskered male chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. "I swear, you really are a mischievous woman. I can't help but enjoy that about you, though."

"Awww, stop Naru-kun. You're flattering me." she said, making a shooing motion with her hand. After a moment, she giggled again and looked at Hinata. "Want to give her a good wakeup call?"

Naruto shook his head. "We need to go pack up our things in the apartment and move them here. Let's just let her rest for now."

Nodding in agreement, Naruko followed Naruto out of the room and walked up to their mother and Yugao. "Mom, we're heading over to the apartment to pack our things. We'll be back soonish." Naruko said.

Kushina stood up from the couch and walked over to them. "I'm coming with you. What about you, Yu-chan?" she asked, turning to her old student/friend.

Yugao quickly nodded and joined them. "Of course I'm coming. I want to make sure Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan are okay. Especially now that we've gone against Hokage-sama. I'm not sure what he'll do to try and 'remedy the situation'." she said with a sigh.

"True enough. Anyways, let's get going sweethearts. You two don't have a lot that you want to bring over, right?" Kushina questioned.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Only a few things, such as clothes and my wallet and a few other things. Naruko-chan needs to pack up her clothes, and I think there's a few other things she has that she'd like to move here."

Naruko nodded as they left the estate. Making their way through the village, Kushina couldn't help but notice a few Anbu following them wearing unusual masks. "Yugao." she whispered, getting her student's attention. "I believe Danzo's Root agents are stalking us. Don't turn around. One is about 20 meters to your right; two are following us from behind, just out of reach. There's another pair to my left, hanging out on the rooftops. I'm pretty sure I know what he wants, but I plan to make sure they don't succeed. How about you, Yu-chan?"

Yugao glanced at her sensei and nodded. "We'll wait until Naruto-kun and Naruko-chan are safely within the apartment before we make our move. Agreed?"

Kushina nodded in agreement as they began walking up the stairs to Naruto's apartment. As soon as the two teens were safely inside, Kushina and Yugao disappeared from their positions, the two of them appearing behind two of the Root agents and slitting their throats before they even knew they were there. They caught the attention of the other three by doing this, however. While two of them rushed to attack them, the third Root agent quickly made her way to the apartment, throwing open the door.

As soon as the woman opened the door, a kunai pierced her throat, courtesy of Naruko. "Did you honestly think we couldn't sense you? Foolish." she said coldly as she retrieved her kunai, the woman's blood spraying the ground red.

Naruto looked at the deceased woman on his floor and looked at all the blood. "Well, I'm not cleaning that up. The landlord can take care of this. Kami knows he deserves to suffer a bit." he said before moving off to begin packing, Naruko soon following after him.

Meanwhile, Kushina couldn't help but laugh as she cut down her opponent. "Leave it to my babies to protect themselves like that." Turning her gaze to Yugao, Kushina watched as she finished off her opponent as well. Once they were all dead, Kushina looked at her purple-haired friend and said, "Yu-chan, I want you to do something for me. Try to find an entrance to Danzo's underground hideout. I know he's hiding out somewhere beneath the village. The question is: how do we get in? If you can find one of the entrances into the base, we can work together to destroy him and his forces." Yugao nodded before she quickly vanished in a Body Flicker, off to begin her search.

Once she was gone, the beautiful redhead enter the apartment, carefully stepping over the deceased Root agent. Looking around at the dismal state of the apartment, she shook her head in disgust. "To think he'd force you to live in this dump." Kushina said angrily.

Naruto and Naruko soon entered the room with all of their belongings in a couple of sealing scrolls. "That's the Hokage for you. An asshole through and through." Naruko said before motioning for her mother and love interest to follow her outside.

Once outside, Kushina looked into the apartment one more time before she followed her kids downstairs. Stepping away from the building, the violet-eyed beauty used her mastery over fire to ignite the building. As the fire began to burn the apartment building fiercely, she grinned at her handiwork before walking with her family back towards their estate.

 _ **Kakashi - End of the week**_

Almost a full week had passed and Kakashi was _not_ enjoying his day so far. He had finished testing his new Genin team, and he felt nothing but disappointment in them. Sakura seemed to have closed herself off, and from the way she shot glances at Sasuke, he figured that Sasuke probably did or said something to her that caused her quite a lot of pain. Still, she tried to work with both of her teammates, but they _naturally_ tried to take Kakashi on by themselves. Needless to say, it didn't go over well for either of them.

By the time the test was over, Kakashi looked at Sakura and motioned for her to follow him as he left Sasuke and Kiba tied to posts. Once they were far enough away, he looked into her eyes curiously. "Hm. Tell me what happened, Sakura."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said timidly.

"What happened between you and Sasuke? Did he hurt you in some way? Don't lie to me. I don't like being lied to."

The pinkette looked towards Sasuke and frowned sadly before she returned her attention to Kakashi. "He...he snapped at me and called me a b-bitch. I...I just wanted to get his attention, but...he was so cruel and...and I don't know anymore! It made me realize that he's not as good of a person as I thought he was. And...I can't help but wonder if this is how I made Naruto feel…"

The silver-haired Jonin frowned at this, and soon nodded his head. "At least you're trying to improve yourself now. And yes, this feeling is something Naruto has felt for most of his life. You played a part in his suffering. But you still have time to make it up to him if you really want to try and mend your relationship with him. However...I have bad news for you. You and your team fail my test. You tried to work with them, so the fault doesn't lie with you. So don't blame yourself for this failure."

Sighing, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Tell you what though. If you're willing to improve yourself, and you agree to stop dieting and train seriously, I'll recommend that Hokage-sama puts you on another team. You deserve a true chance at becoming a real Genin. Sasuke and Kiba though? I'm recommending they be removed from the shinobi ranks entirely."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi and hugged him tight. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei! I really appreciate it!"

Chuckling to himself, the Jonin gave her a gentle hug back before he looked at her 'teammates'. Walking over to them, he untied them before placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder and vanishing with her in a Body Flicker.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

When Kakashi entered the Hokage's office with Sakura, he saw Hiruzen instructing a Chunin in how to fill out his paperwork and what to do with it all. After all, his fingers may have been reattached, but he couldn't exactly use them yet.

Upon seeing Kakashi, Hiruzen offered him a smile and asked, "So, do they pass?"

The silver-haired Jonin shook his head. "No. Sakura was the only one to understand the point of the test, but her two teammates refused to work with her or even with each other. Kiba's skills were a disappointment, and Sasuke is _far_ too arrogant. I recommend that you remove those two from the shinobi corps. immediately. As for Sakura, I recommend that you put her on another team, as I feel she deserves a fair shot at being a Genin. She's agreed to take her training seriously and she's agreed to stop dieting as well. Haven't you Sakura?"

The emerald-eyed girl nodded and said, "I'll do whatever it takes if it means I get to be a true Genin! And I'll do my very best to work together with what team you assign me to, Hokage-sama."

The Third looked at Kakashi and shook his head disappointedly. "Aren't you being a little harsh, Kakashi-kun? Sasuke deserves a chance…"

Kakashi narrowed his eye on the Hokage and shook his head in disbelief. "Why do you continue to give him such special treatment, Hokage-sama? Sasuke has proven that he's an unstable, arrogant psycho!"

Hiruzen scowled at Kakashi and said, "I don't answer to you, Kakashi. But if you must know, I'd rather not upset the people if I can help it. So, I'm going to have to ask you to pass your team, Kakashi-kun."

The silver-haired Jonin scowled and shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama. I will _not_ pass those two. The old Hiruzen Sarutobi wouldn't be so afraid of upsetting the people. He'd do exactly as I suggested because he'd realize it was the _right thing to do_! You've changed in a bad way, Hokage-sama. So if you want to please the people by passing a damn flight risk, find somebody else to lead the team because I _refuse_." he said before taking Sakura and leaving Hiruzen's office.

Now that he was left with only the Chunin, Hiruzen smashed his head into his desk and sighed in defeat. "Damn it, Kakashi. You're making a mistake."

The Chunin looked at him for a moment and shook his head. "No, sir. _You_ are. Think about it." he said. "I'll leave you alone to think on it, Hokage-sama. Hopefully you come to the right decision."

After the Chunin left, Hiruzen groaned. "So much insubordination. Does nobody have any respect for me anymore?"

 _ **Team 8**_

Hinata couldn't help but giggle happily as she walked onto the training grounds with Naruto and Naruko by her sides. _Kami things have been_ wonderful _since we started sleeping together. I feel so giddy right now!_ Looking at her boyfriend, Hinata leaned closer and kissed his cheek affectionately. "I love you Naru-kun."

Naruto would have said something in reply, but Kurenai called out to them. She had Anko with her again, but they didn't focus on that. Instead, they joined Shino and sat down beside him. "What's up, Kurenai-sensei?"

"We're going to do something a bit different today. We've been working on teamwork exercises for the majority of the week, and a little bit of training as individuals, helping you improve your taijutsu and anything else we could think up. Today, however, I'd like to start you on a chakra control exercise. You're going to be practicing tree climbing today. Let me show you what I mean."

The Genin watched as Kurenai walked over to a tree and began climbing it with her feet alone. When she hopped back down and looked their way, she asked, "Alright, can one of you tell me how I did that?"

Hinata was the one to answer. "You channeled a steady flow of chakra into the soles of your feet and used it to stick to the surface of the tree, allowing you to walk straight up it without the need to use your hands. Am I right?"

"Very good Hinata-chan. Yes, that is correct. Now, I want you to use these kunai to mark your progress as you climb the tree. I want you to figure out what you're doing right and what you're doing wrong on your own. You can help each other if you want, but I won't give you any tips. I want to see how you do on your own." Kurenai said with a smile.

The group of four nodded and proceeded to take the kunais Kurenai offered them. Naruto went to follow Naruko and Hinata, but Kurenai stopped him before he could. Looking up into his sensei's eyes, he saw her blushing. What made it weirder is she was having a hard time looking him in the eyes. "Naruto-kun...we need to talk later. You, me, and Anko-chan. Okay?"

Naruto was confused, but nodded his head in understanding. "Alright sensei. Sounds good to me." he said before leaving to go and begin the exercise.

Once he was gone, Anko hugged Kurenai and teasingly said, "Awww, you're so cute when you get all shy and embarrassed. Are you really that nervous?"

Kurenai sighed as she rested her head on her lover's chest. "I can't help it. You...you want me to invite a man...a _young_ man at that...to join our relationship. I...I had never really considered it before, but…"

Anko tilted Kurenai's head up before giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "I won't force you, sweetheart. You know that. If you aren't comfortable with the idea, then forget it. Yeah, I like the brat, but we don't have to do anything like that with him."

The beautiful Genjutsu Mistress looked into her lover's eyes and shook her head. "I'm not saying I'm against it, exactly. He...he's a good person and he's cute too. I'm just...nervous. You know how I feel after...after…"

The Snake Mistress frowned and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "I understand sweetheart. Don't think about that experience. I just wish I had gotten there before...before it happened…"

"It's not your fault, Anko-chan. We...we didn't know it was going to happen…" Kurenai said sadly. "I trust Naruto-kun though. He's definitely a better person than _him_."

"Yes he is. I promise you that he'll never hurt you, Kure-chan. We'll all be happy together."

"I know. Thank you, Anko-chan. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Anko said, hugging her lover close.

 _ **Later**_

After finishing training for the day, Naruto bid his teammates goodbye for the time being and stayed behind with Kurenai and Anko. "So what's up, Kurenai-sensei? Did I do something?"

Blushing again, Kurenai shook her head. "N-No Naruto-kun. You didn't do anything wrong. Um...Anko-chan and I were just talking after the test you had earlier in the week. You know, when you employed some 'interesting' tactics…"

Naruto nodded, but he wasn't quite sure where she was going with this. "Yeah, probably should have found another way. I'm sorry about that."

Kurenai shook her head and said, "You don't need to apologize, Naruto-kun! You...you didn't do anything wrong, really. Um…" Sighing, she decided to just get it out there. "Naruto-kun...Anko-chan and I would like you to, erm...join our relationship. Be...be our boyfriend...and lover. I...um...Kami this is hard to say. But...I want you to be part of our relationship. You're the only man I'll let touch me, Naru-kun."

Naruto blushed so badly it looked as if all the blood in his body had rushed to his head. Looking into their eyes, he asked, "A-Are you sure? I'm...I'm flattered. I'd...I'd really like that. We'll have to talk to Naruko-chan and Hinata-chan about this though…"

"Oh-ho! Snagged little Hinata-chan too, huh Naruto-kun? How...interesting." Anko said before giggling to herself. "We'll help you talk with them. If they're willing to share you between each other, I think we can convince them to share you with us as well." she said with a wink.

The fifteen year-old man smiled a bit nervously, but nodded all the same. "Alright. I think I know where they are by now. Follow me." he said before leading them off.

A short time later, they arrived at Ramen Ichiraku and, sure enough, Naruko and Hinata were there. The two girls were chatting animatedly about something, but as soon as they noticed Naruto walk in and sit down, they smiled at him. Hinata was about to say something, but she noticed Kurenai and Anko walk in and sit down as well. "Naruto-kun? What's going on?"

Kurenai was the one to speak up. "Hinata-chan...we need to talk with the two of you. Anko-chan and I came to a decision recently, and it involves Naruto-kun."

Anko took over the explanation at this point. "What she's trying to say is that we want to get in on this relationship with you two. We'd like to be with Naruto-kun too. So, willing to share, Naruko-chan? Hinata-chan?"

Naruko's and Hinata's eyes widened in shock as they looked into their sensei's eyes. Turning their gaze to Anko, they saw her looking dead serious about this. So turning to each other, Naruko leaned in close to Hinata and asked, "What do you think, Hinata-chan? Is it okay with you? 'Cause I think it'd be kinda hot. Just imagine the fun times we could have together."

As Naruko began to giggle perversely, Hinata blushed and said, "Kurenai-sensei's one of my most precious people. If this will make her happy, then I'm okay with it. Besides, I can think of a few kinky situations."

Naruko grinned and fist bumped her best friend. "That's the spirit, Hinata-chan!" Turning to face Kurenai and Anko, the blonde gave them a thumbs-up. "We're cool with it if that's what you really want. Welcome to the Naru Lovers Club!"

Hearing this, Ayame started to giggle as she placed some bowls of ramen before everyone. "Figured you guys might be hungry. Enjoy." Turning to face Naruto, she smirked at him and said, "You've become quite popular with the girls, I see. How's that feel, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed a bit and focused his attention on the bowl of ramen in front of him. "It...it's nice. I didn't expect it, but I'm happy." he admitted before he began to eat.

"I bet you are." Ayame teased. "Anyways, eat up. Gotta keep your strength up, after all."

As Ayame went into the back to help her father, Anko looked at Naruto with a smirk. "You two seem pretty close. She another potential harem sister?"

Blushing worse, Naruto shook his head. "No. Nothing like that, I assure you. Ayame-chan's been like a sister to me for a long time now. We have a good relationship because of that." _Of course, I'm still not sure if she and Teuchi treat me kindly because I'm a regular customer here or if they genuinely like me…_

Naruko, as if sensing his thoughts, reached over and took his hand in hers. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. If they don't, then we'll simply find someplace else to eat. It's as simple as that."

Blinking, Naruto was about to ask her how she knew what he was thinking, only to remember that she was still a part of him. Chuckling a bit, he rubbed the back of his head and offered her a smile before he went about finishing his meal. "Thanks, Naruko-chan. I appreciate that."

Kurenai, curious about what they were talking about, asked, "What do you two mean? What's going on?"

Naruko looked at Kurenai and leaned in to whisper to her, "Naru-kun and I aren't sure if we can count the Ichiraku duo as our friends. They might only be acting nice to us because we're frequent, paying customers that help keep their business afloat."

Kurenai nodded in understanding before saying, "If that is the case, then it might be a good idea to find somewhere else to eat with people you can trust. Then again, sometimes it's hard to trust anyone, especially when people in the village would rather harm Naruto-kun than see him be happy and healthy."

As the Genjutsu Mistress sighed, Naruto shook his head and smiled at them. "It'll be fine. I'm sure everything will work out okay in the end. Anyways…" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and paid for everyone's meal. Afterwards, he stood up and slipped his wallet away again before looking at everyone. "Come on, I'll show you two to my new home and get you keyed into the seal on the gate."

Kurenai and Anko looked at each other before shrugging and following after their new boyfriend. When they arrived at Naruto's new home a short while later, their eyes widened in shock. "You live here?! It's huge!" Anko exclaimed in shock.

Naruto and Naruko chuckled a bit and nodded their heads. "Yep. We live here with Hinata-chan. You two are welcome to move in too, if you'd like. There's plenty of room." Naruto said.

"That, and you'd be safer here than anywhere else." Naruko said. "This seal prevents pretty much everyone and anyone from getting into our home. That means Hinata's father, and any guys that might be harassing you two for one reason or another...well, they can't break in and try anything."

Anko grinned and nudged Kurenai. "What do you say, sweetheart? Sounds like a good deal to me. Especially if it means we can finally be rid of Asuma."

At hearing that name, Kurenai flinched and hugged herself. When she began to shake, Anko's eyes widened and she hugged her girlfriend tight. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Kurenai shook her head. "It's...it's fine. It's just...bad memories."

Hinata looked at Kurenai with a frown and said more than asked, "He tried to rape you...didn't he Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai looked away and felt tears trickling down her cheeks. "He...he didn't just _try_ Hinata-chan. He just did it…" Shivering in disgust, she continued, "It hurt. The...the bastard…"

Naruto frowned at this and walked up to Kurenai, gently taking her hand and running his thumb over it in a circle. "Kurenai-sensei...I'm so, _so_ sorry you had to suffer like that. I had no idea. If...if that happened to you...then why did you agree to be with me? I don't get it."

Kurenai offered Naruto a small, tender smile. "I trust you, Naruto-kun. You're a pure person that would never hurt anyone unless you had to. I can see that just as easily as Anko-chan. Yes, there might be times when I feel 'uncomfortable', but that isn't your fault." Building up her courage, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a tender, loving kiss. When he began to reciprocate her actions, she couldn't help but feel elated.

When the two of them separated, Naruto said, "Wow."

The Genjutsu Mistress giggled a bit and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I feel safe with you, Naruto-kun. Now, let's get inside. I don't really feel all that comfortable out here."

Naruto nodded before he keyed Anko and Kurenai into the seal. Afterwards, they entered his rather large house, where he allowed the two of them to explore his house and pick out a room of their own. As they did this, Naruto sat down and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that bastard did that to her…"

Naruko and Hinata sat down on either side of him. Hinata hugged her boyfriend close and buried her head in his chest. "She...she never told me. I can't believe someone hurt her like that. We have to find some way to keep him away from her, Naru-kun."

Naruko nodded in agreement. "Could always send him a 'message' of sorts. Something that'll tell him to stay the fuck away from Kurenai-sensei or else he'll suffer for it. It'd have to be large and super effective in order to chase him off for good though."

Naruto grinned evilly and said, "Oh, I think if we put our heads together, the three of us can come up with something reaaaal good to torture that sick bastard. He'll never feel comfortable with a woman ever again."

Hinata and Naruko giggled conspiratorially with him, each of them sporting an evil grin on their faces. It was this scene that Anko and Kurenai walked in on, and it caused them to pause for a moment. "Are we interrupting anything?" Anko asked.

Naruko looked at her and shook her head. "Nope. Not really. Just thinking about pulling a 'prank' of sorts. It's gonna be _fun_."

Anko grinned at this and sat down in a chair across from them. "Count me in! Whatever you're planning, I definitely want in on it."

Kurenai sighed at this and shook her head in exasperation. "Just so long as nobody gets hurt, I won't stop you. Just be careful, okay?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at her. "None of my pranks have hurt anybody before, Kurenai-sensei. I can't bring myself to hurt anybody like that, no matter how horrible they've been to me. This prank won't hurt anyone, but it _will_ scar them mentally for a looong period of time."

Kurenai frowned a moment and looked down. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to imply anything. I just don't want you getting hurt or anything because of a prank you pulled. That's all."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "It's okay. I didn't take offense to that. I just want you to know that you can trust me. I don't want to upset you, Kurenai-sensei."

The crimson-eyed beauty walked up to him and leaned in, kissing him again. "Naruto-kun, when we're together like this, I'd prefer it if you called me -chan instead of sensei. You only need to refer to me as sensei when we're training, doing missions, or something else along those lines. Otherwise, I want you to call me Kurenai-chan. Okay?"

Naruto found himself blushing a bit and nodded slowly. "Of course, Kurenai-chan. I understand."

"Good. Now, would you like to come with us and help us pack up our belongings? I'd feel much safer if we moved in here."

"Of course. Let's get going everybody." he said before leaving his home with the four beautiful women.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Team 8 couldn't believe what they were hearing from the Hokage. "So, despite Kakashi refusing to pass them, you found somebody else to lead the team that would obey you? And I use the word 'team' loosely. If Kakashi said he wasn't going to pass them, that should have been the end of it, Hokage-sama. But no, you'd prefer to give Sasuke special treatment yet again. I pity Sakura for being stuck on that team." Naruko said, sounding quite agitated.

"Be quiet, Naruto. I won't have you speaking out against me and my decisions. I'm only doing what's right. He deserves a fair shot." Hiruzen said, once again refusing to acknowledge Naruko as being her own person.

"How many times do I need to tell you before you get it?! My name is _Naruko_. I am _not_ Naruto-kun. When will you finally accept that?!"

"When you stop pretending to be a person, rather than a clone. Naruto is obviously desperate for attention if he's willing to put on this act." Hiruzen said, sounding quite agitated at this point.

Naruto growled and was about to attack the Hokage, but Anko put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "It's not worth it, Naruto-kun." Turning her attention to the Hokage, Anko asked, "So, you decided to please Sasuke once again by giving his team a C-rank mission, hm? And shortly after leaving the village, they were attacked by the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure. Afterwards, a request for reinforcements came in, and you're calling for us because you'd like our team to assist them. I get all that right?"

Hiruzen nodded, though he scowled at the insinuation that he was trying to please Sasuke. Even now he couldn't admit to himself that he was too afraid to upset the people like the coward he is. "Yes. I'm trusting your team to back them up and assist them however you can. Genma is in charge of the mission, so make sure to follow his orders, all of you. Is that understood?"

The members of Team 8 all nodded in understanding before excusing themselves from the office. Once they left the Hokage tower proper, Anko clenched her fists tight and punched the wall. "That spineless bastard! Where the hell did the God of Shinobi go?! Back then, he'd _never_ have allowed something like this! Now he's just a shell of his former self and always caves in when it comes to how the people feel and what they want. Fucking coward!"

Kurenai frowned and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't get it either, Anko-chan. It just doesn't make sense, especially considering that Uchiha brat is a flight risk. If it means he can get the power needed to kill his brother, he'd gladly leave the village. He isn't loyal to anyone but himself."

Naruko scoffed at this and said, "Doesn't help that he doesn't have _any_ respect for anyone, even if they're his superiors. How he thought this was a good idea is beyond me."

Shino frowned as he adjusted his sunglasses. "It's illogical to give in to Sasuke's demands. Trying to please him and the people is a mistake on the Hokage's part."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'm used to it by now. After all, everyone seems to feel the need to please Sasuke. It's pointless to worry about it, because there's absolutely no making sense of it. Hell, I tried to reach out and be his friend once, and you saw how that went."

Hinata frowned at the memory and nodded her head slowly. "I remember. I wanted to hurt him so badly."

"I kind of wish you had. Sasuke's an asshole that needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Naruto said. "Anyways, we should all go get packed for about a month, I'd say. See you at the gate, Shino?"

Shino nodded before walking off towards his home. After he left, Naruto and his companions went towards his estate. Once inside, Anko grinned mischievously as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss. Backing away from him a moment later, she winked at him and said, "Just had to do that. Kurenai-chan and I will be back in a bit. Make sure you guys pack the essentials and some extra clothes. No telling how rough this mission is going to be."

The three Genin nodded before they quickly hurried off to pack their things. After they left, Kurenai smirked at her lover and asked, "You really like him, don't you sweetheart?"

As they went to their room to get packed, Anko nodded in the affirmative. "I love him. He means a lot to me, just as you do. You both make me a very happy woman."

"I'm glad, Anko-chan. Now, if you've got everything you need, let's get going. I'd like to catch up to Team 7 as soon as possible. Genma's a good man, but trying to rein in those two boys is going to drive him nuts." Kurenai said.

"Agreed." Anko said before leaving their room and heading outside to wait for their beloved and their other Genin students.

 _ **On the Road**_

"This looks like the place where they fought the Demon Brothers. I figured they'd be here waiting for us." Anko said with a frown. "Unless…"

Naruto groaned and palmed his face. "Those two idiots likely demanded that they continue on without waiting for backup. After all, they're so arrogant and full of themselves that they don't think about the danger facing them. I feel sorry for Sakura."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "As do I. From what Kakashi told me, he decided to fail the team while suggesting that Sakura be put on another team. However…"

Hinata scowled and said, "Hokage-sama is giving Sasuke special treatment, as per the usual. I swear, Sasuke could murder a fellow shinobi of Konoha and he'd get away with it!"

Anko frowned, but nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds about right, girly. Nothing we can do about it though, I'm afraid. Let's just move on and hope those idiots haven't bitten off more than they can chew…"

Everyone nodded in agreement with that before setting out for the Land of Waves. They each knew that things had probably gotten out of hand, but they hoped that at least Genma and Sakura were okay. None of them really gave a damn about Sasuke or Kiba.

After a while, they arrived at the sea separating them from the Land of Waves. It didn't take them long to notice a boatman nearby. He appeared to be examining his boat and mumbling to himself all the while.

Approaching him, Anko got his attention and asked, "Hey there. Mind ferrying us across to the Land of Waves? We can pay you if you want."

The man looked at Anko for a moment before eyeing the rest of the team. "I assume you're the backup that man said was coming?" Seeing each of them nod, the boatman released a sigh and nodded his head slowly. "Fine then. If you can help save the country, I'll ferry you across. You need to be quiet though, you understand me? Can't have Gato's men discovering the fact that I'm doing this."

Kurenai nodded and motioned for her team to climb into the boat. Once they were all set, the boatman began taking them across the water. When they saw the size of the bridge that was being built, they all gasped in awe of such a thing, but none of them dared to say a word.

After some time, they reached the shore and climbed out of the boat, one by one. Looking at the boatman, Kurenai and the rest of Team 8 thanked him before he left. Looking at her Genin, Kurenai said, "Stay alert. We're in enemy territory now, so we'd best keep our eyes out. Our first priority is to find Team 7 and determine the situation they're in. If they're in danger, we assist them. For now, stick to the trees. We don't want to give away our positions after all. If they're fighting, we can sneak up and strike down their foes. Everyone ready to go?"

Naruto grinned ferally and nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm looking forward to this."

Naruko giggled and said, "Yeah, I'm ready. I think we all are. We won't let you down sensei."

"Good to hear. Let's move out." Kurenai said before leaping into the trees, leading her team through the forest. When they heard the sounds of battle ahead of them, she quietly told her team, "Be silent and follow me. It sounds like we're almost there."

When they reached the scene of the battle, Team 8 couldn't help but frown. Genma was trapped in a sphere of water, Kiba was wounded badly, and Sasuke was arrogantly taunting their opponent who was easily recognizable as Zabuza Momochi. Sakura was guarding their client, a man named Tazuna.

Hinata, with her Byakugan activated, frowned as she spotted someone watching the battle. "Kurenai-sensei, there's someone hiding over there, just watching the battle. I'm not sure of their intentions. Should we do something?"

Kurenai glanced in the direction Hinata had pointed and frowned. "There's a good chance it's an ally of Zabuza's. If so, he or she is likely prepared to rescue Zabuza if things turn sour. Anko-chan, I want you and Shino to approach the unknown entity and determine what their purpose is here. If you decide that this person is a threat, neutralize them. Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Naruko-chan, you three are with me. We're going to deal with Zabuza directly. However, Hinata-chan, I want you to assist Sakura in protecting the client. Can never be too careful, after all."

Everyone nodded in understanding of their orders before they set out to do exactly as they had been directed. _This should be a good test of our abilities._ Naruto thought to himself with a small smile on his face. _I just hope I can stack up against this guy._

* * *

 **A/N - Alrighty, that's the end of the chapter. As you can see, a bunch of different things happened.**

 **I'm sure you can guess what happened between Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata. It was implied that they had a little 'fun time' together. Also, I revealed that Kurenai was raped by Asuma, in case that wasn't clear from the story. Some of you probably aren't happy with me about that, but it just kinda turned out that way and I decided to roll with it. Like I've said before, I don't exactly plan anything out in advance. I just write and see what happens. If I like it, then I'll use it. If I don't like it, I go back and redo the scene until it feels right to me. *shrugs***

 **Anywho, as I said in the most recent chapter of Guardians of Yokai Academy, I'll be gone starting Thursday and going through Sunday. I'll be at an anime/manga/video game convention called NDK (Nan Desu Kon) in Denver, Colorado during that time frame. So I don't know if I can crank out another chapter before then. We'll see. And no, I don't know what I'll work on next. lol**


End file.
